Above the Limit
by KFlova
Summary: After having sex one night Dick Grayson tells his best friend Barbara. Dick's happy Barbara's happy but one problem he isn't officially dating Wally yet. When they do get together there are a lot of challenges both of them must face in their relationship. Especially Roy Harper.
1. Chapter 1

Above the Limit

**Hi everybody! Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoy it and come to love it as the other chapters start coming in.**

**P.S. I do not own any of the Young Justice characters.**

* * *

"Yes, Barbara I had sex" I finally answer annoyed as I eat an apple. I scanned the courtyard for anyone passing by, who might have overheard what I just said but no one is in sight apparently everyone preferred lunch at Gotham Academy's luxurious cafeteria. I then turn to her stunned face as her eyes widen looking at me.

"And that was your first t-?" She started to ask but I stopped her.

"Of course it was Barbs! Did you hear me say this before?" I snap at her.

"Oh my gosh! Dick are you okay? How do you feel how did it feel? Did he hurt you?"

"What do you mean did _he _hurt me?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Well he was on top meaning he was the one who-." I cut her off yet again.

"Correction I was on top." I tell her. She takes a step back looking at me.

"What? You're kidding." She holds in a laugh.

"Am not! Why don't you believe me?" I ask her.

"Considering the fact its Wally we're talking about. He's older, taller, and more experienced in this kind of stuff. No way would he want to be under you." She tells me a grin slowly forming on her red lip stick lips.

"That has nothing to do with it! Besides I've been gay for a while now he turned gay like last night or today or . . . leave me alone!" I tell her frustrated I throw the apple at the trash can and it makes it in easily.

"Now tell me how it feels to no longer be a virgin" She asks staring into my eyes.

"Uh I don't know I- . . . I am not answering this question!" I yell at her breaking eye contact.

"Well" Barbs starts and she gets really close to me, "are you guys a couple now?" She asks and my eyes shoot wide open.

"Uh about that." I give her a nervous smile scratching the back of my neck.

"Wait you had sex and you're not in a relationship?"

"Hey people do this all the time." I give out a nervous laugh.

"Okay well do you plan on dating?"

"I do! I just haven't told him that."

"Dick!" She yells at me.

"Don't worry I already plan to talk to him today after school." I tell her which is completely true. I wanted to when I woke up in his arms on my bed this morning but considering the fact we both woke up at 8 and school already started for him he had to run home.

"Do you guys at least like each other?" She continues to ask me.

"I like him?" I tell her.

"Him what about him!" She pressures me.

"I'll find out today" I tell her.

"What the hell did you guys do last night!"

"We got caught up in the moment. Wally brought this action movie but when he put it in the DVD player it turned out to be some depressing romantic movie. Then I told him I liked him and one thing lead to another and we well- you know."

"Ah I am so tired of people living the 'YOLO' moment." She says sounding irritated and ruffles up her hair as if she's about to pull it all out.

"We were so not living the YOLO moment Barbs!"

"Then what was it? Making a decision last minute and then doing something stupid without any meaning to it? Sounds like YOLO to me."

"No YOLO moments are like when Ted shouted it across the room and kissed our math teacher!" I tell her she folds her arms and stares at me with a serious look.

"I see no difference." She tells me. No difference? No difference? Oh come kissing your math teacher is immediate suspension while doing your best friend will make things different between us. . . I'm about to flip out on her when the bell rings. I swallow hard realizing I only have 2 hours until I have my talk with Wally.

After school I immediately go to the cave not wasting my time after I change into what Robin would wear. I walk into the kitchen and Wally's already there helping Megan bake cookies.

"Hey" I tell him as I move across the kitchen to sit in the chair. Almost as if at the sound of my voice Wally freezes dropping the pan he was holding.

"Hi Robin." Megan tells me instead and she helps Wally pick up what he dropped.

"You okay Wally?" I ask him looking at him nervously.

"Great!" He shouts the answer and pushes his face in the fridge. "It's kind of hot in here" He says from the fridge.

"Odd the A/C is on 50 degrees." Megan says looking at the temperature. Wally lets out a nervous laugh.

"Must be me then. I got to go." He tells her.

"Where? We're not done yet." Megan huffs. For a second Wally looks at me and we make eye contact. My face heats up and turns red seeing him and his whole face is so red I can't see his freckles.

"Bathroom!" He shouts yet again. Moving past me he trips on his own foot and lets out another nervous laugh before just speeding out of here.

"Hmm? I wonder what happened to Wally he wasn't like that earlier." Megan makes a note to herself. That's when I think to myself it obviously had to do something with me. He was either avoiding me or I made him really nervous all of a sudden. I was hoping I made him nervous I really didn't want Wally avoiding me.

* * *

**Oh P.S.S. I already finished all the chapters but I've been told in order to get more reviews I should upload one chapter at a time. Sorry if I keep any of you waiting. But I'll upload it either every day or every other day. Depending on my mood. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 the Talk

Chapter 2 the Talk

Chapter 2 is here! Now I can say the story has begun!

* * *

I enter Wally's room at the cave to find him washing his face over and over trying to calm down.

"Are you avoiding me?" I ask him getting to the point. Well my second point I still had the whole last night thing to discuss.

"What?" He looks up to see me standing in the doorway. "Oh no, Rob. Why would I ever avoid you?" He asks going to his bed and sits down.

"I don't know. Maybe you're confused about last night." I shrug as I close the door and move further in the room.

"No, no" He says shaking his head while avoiding any kind of eye contact with me.

"How's your butt?" I ask trying not to smirk as I calm the mood down for myself.

"Huh? Oh it's not okay." He tells me and I snicker a little. His face gets even redder than before and I pull a chair in front of him sitting in it backwards.

"We need to talk." I tell him and he faces another direction.

"What are we discussing today Rob? Video games or our next mission or maybe even a hot dog eating contest. You know I'll win but I know you love the challenge anyway and-."

"Wally." I call to him and he eyes me with a sideway glance. I pull his face close to mine and kiss his lips. "You're babbling" I tell him.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize for some reason I'm really nervous and hot I think I'll turn the A/C on." He says getting up. I tug on his arm bringing him to sit again.

"The A/C is on." I tell him. He nods and I watch as his sweat slowly rolls down his face. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" I ask him. Like I don't know you don't feel the same way about me I think to myself.

"I got 110 in AP Biology today, highest in my class. My friends didn't even know that was possible I'm really h-." I stop him again with another kiss.

"Okay Wally let's get this over with. Do you like me back or not?" I ask him.

"Uh there's going to be a full moon. I didn't look it up or anything I've been counting the phases on my own and-."

"Wally" I breathe out heavily.

"Ha-ha what I'm saying is we should go see it together."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask him. He gets up and starts to circle around the room my eyes follow every step he takes.

"Not exactly but it's more of a 'to clarify the situation event'."

"I'm confused." I tell him not understanding what he's trying to say. He gets really close to my face and closes his eyes to kiss me back.

"Meet me at Silver Park around 8." He says and he leaves his room. I stay there sitting bemused in his chair realizing this 'event' will be a good thing.

I stand at the lake of the park wondering if I'm too early or if Wally's too late or maybe he just can't find me. He said meet at this park but he never said where exactly this was a pretty big park. I look into the lake and the moon is reflecting it, perfectly I look up to the moon when instead of seeing it I see a red bouquet of roses in my face.

"What the-." I start to say.

"Do you like them?" A really familiar voice says from behind me. I turn to see Wally staring down at me and he's in a suit! He points his finger and then I hear a violin playing. My mouth hangs open and I swear I can feel it touch my toes.

"W-Wally?" I started I really wasn't expecting this. Placing the roses into my hand he gets down on one knee.

"Wally!" I repeat even more into my huge shock moment.

"Dick" He says and removes my sunglasses as if no one else is in this park! But honestly I don't care I concentrate on what the hell Wally is trying to do with the flowers and the three guys playing their violins on the opposite side of the lake and him on HIS KNEES in front me.

"You've been my best friend for so long, years to be a little more exact. And without realizing it cough until last night cough." He fakes his coughs. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He digs into his back pocket and pulls out this red box that could only fit a ring.

"Uh Wally what are you doing?" I ask giving out a nervous laugh I look at the guys playing the violin and one of them actually shrugs at me. My heart starts thumping really fast as if I'm about to get a heart attack and my body goes limp.

"Would you be my boyfriend this coming Sunday." He gives me a half nervous half confident smile as he opens the box and it's holding two silver rings with our names in graved on both of them.

"Wally of c- wait what do you mean Sunday? Why not today?" I ask him a bit mad.

"Okay you're so going to laugh at this." He says standing up and his smile just beams through my heart. "So I'm still dating my girlfriend Cindy and I was going break up with her today but she was a no show at school today. So I'll-." He pauses realizing I'm giving him a death glare right now.

"I'll break up with her tomorrow no matter what!" He says in a hurry.

"So why can't we be together tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Well I can't break up with someone and suddenly date someone else of a different sex in one day! Dude that makes me a total man whore or something!"

"You already are." I snort.

"Plus it won't be right to do it to you or her. So just give me some time okay I promise it will be over between me and her by tomorrow and we can happily date Sunday." He tries to smile it off but it doesn't work I look down at the box in his hands.

"I'm still wearing the ring starting today." I tell him grabbing the smaller ring that reads 'Wally's forever'.

"Oh I didn't want to give away your ID secret so I thought I'd just put my name on your ring and Robin on mine instead of both our names." He tells me I nod in agreement since that's pretty smart. I could wear this at school and on missions especially since no one besides Wally and Batman will see me as both Robin and Dick. I look up at him, his green eyes shining down at me and I press close to him giving him a hug.

"So I'm assuming that's a yes?" He says.

"You're an idiot if you don't" I tell him against his chest I can feel his heart beat moving faster than it did earlier.

"Cool" He says and I hear his fingers snap and next to us some guy comes with a picnic basket and a red and white patched blanket. Okay I definitely have to ask where he got all this money later. He sits me down on the blanket placing the wooden picnic basket between us removing what's inside. There are crepes, chocolate covered strawberries, tortellini, all these other fancy foods that I don't want to name and then at the end of it all buffalo wings. Well I know which one doesn't belong. I start to dig in before he does and the food is-

"Amazing!" I tell him my mouth can't believe what it's holding as my taste buds go crazy.

"Really?" He asks nervously wondering if I'm being honest.

"Yes! Where did you find the cook for this?" I ask him.

"Oh I cooked it myself." He tells me and suddenly my mind is blown. Why is Wally doing all of this for me? And since when can he cook? I swallow the food in my mouth and stare at him.

"Wally what's going on here?" I ask him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks me.

"Don't play dumb with me. The roses, violin players, rings, all this food that you cooked! And the full moon with a beautiful lake? You want something. If you want to get into my pants again all you have to do is say so no need for all of this expensive t-."

"You're missing the point Richard." He tells me. I shiver as he uses my real name Wally never uses my real name. "Look, sure last night changed my whole point of view about you and all but honestly since you were able to make me so happy all these years I figure why not pay you back with all of this stuff. And make it cliché and romantic and make you smile as much as possible. And now all I'm getting is wide eyes and a free trip to your pants." He tells me.

"You kind of lost me." I tell him. He grips my hand tightly and looks into my eyes his green eyes burning into my blue eyes as I feel the intensity rising in his.

"I like you Dick." He tells me as if that makes me any less confused. Who knew a one night stand would do this to the straightest guy you know.

"But Wally if you like me so much why do we have to wait till Sunday? Don't you think that's a long wait?" I ask him. He turns to look at the sky for a moment.

"Considering the fact that today's Monday and you've waited years for me to even notice you. No." He says. "Now shut up and enjoy the moment." He tells me. And after slight hesitation for five minutes I do. We laugh at stupid stuff Wally even messes with one of the violin players and the other two keep playing as the other one is being attacked with strawberries. Soon the music ends and the air gets cold around us telling us it's pretty late. Wally talks to his violin players paying them in cash as I wait for him by the trees.

"Did you walk here?" He asks me as he approaches me.

"Why?" I ask him

"I wanted to walk you home."

"Yes!" I answer excitedly. Totally planning on leaving my R-cycle in the bushes tonight no way was I going to miss a chance for Wally to walk me home. We walk down the sidewalk together when I decide to hold his hand the ring he gave me is placed on my ring finger and it fits perfectly like he measured my finger when I was sleeping. I hear Wally let out a deep sigh trying to release my hand when I tighten my hold on his he looks down at me and I give him Puss and Boots cute kitty face.

"You always get what you want huh?" Wally says intertwining our fingers a smile eases its way across my face as I feel more comfortable as we walk.

"Did you forget who I am?" I ask him I wanted to say Boy Wonder but my sunglasses were in Wally's suit pocket meaning I was just Dick at the moment.

"No, I know exactly who you are." he says turning us around the corner which leads us in front of The Wayne Manor gates.

"Good night" He says swinging my hand back and forth to ease my tight grip on his hands but I hold on tighter.

"Can't you sleep over again?" I ask him looking up into his eyes with a deep sad stare.

"Sunday." He tells me. Ah! Never have I wanted a day to come this badly sure there was 'The Day' when we were promised a tour of the HQ but that doesn't even compare to how much I want Sunday to come. I wrap my hands around his neck and tip toe to his lips kissing one last time for the night. And probably the last time until **Sunday**. He starts to kiss me back and deepens the kiss his arms wrap around me gently and just when I start to moan he lets me go.

"See you tomorrow." He tells me giving me a kiss on the cheek and running his way out of sight. The words 'call me' are stuck in my throat.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakup

Chapter 3 Breakup

"Sunday!" Barbs screams in my ear. After, I told her about last night at lunch.

"Yup, I was under whelmed too." I tell her as I roll my apple back and forth on the table.

"That's too long! It's a whole week away after what the two of you did! Why can't he date you now?" She asks.

"He has to break up with his girlfriend and then he needs time before moving on."

"Wait he did 'you know what' with you when he still had a girlfriend!" She asks a little too surprised did she forget its Wally we're talking about here?

"Yup, as I said we were caught up in the moment."

"Stupid YOLO moments! When exactly is he breaking up with her?" Barbs asks I can't believe she's taking this situation worse than I am.

"Sometime today."I tell her.

"Do you know where he goes to school?" She asks calming down from her fit over my relationship and sitting next to me.

"Ya, why?"

"Well what are you waiting for? We should go watch it happen!"

"And ditch school?" I ask her shocked.

"No, we're going to make idiot copies of ourselves and be in multiple places at once. Of course we're going to ditch school. We're straight A students we don't need 4 hours of class." She tells me tugging me by the arm.

"But because we're straight A students we should stay!" I tell her.

"No. Come on Dick let me live in the YOLO moment too!" She urges me.

"I thought you hated the Y-." She pulls me out of the chair and starts to climb over the walls of the school.

"You coming or not?" She asks when she reaches the top of the wall. How did she get there so fast?

"Going to spy on your soon-to-be-boyfriend is not cool not cool at all." I mutter to myself as I climb the wall after her. At this point I really wish I had KF's speed if I did I'd be at Wally's school looking for him right now not like I want to go there. But since I don't have his speed I'm at Silver Park getting my R-cycle to drive me and Barbs to Wally's school. We finally get to the school and it's really easy to walk inside, at Gotham the police are at the front door asking you for your ID and a security check.

"Oh wow a public school! This is so cool!" Barbs yells. That's when I realize we're in our school uniforms. Ya we totally fit in.

"Barbs! We need to stop dancing down the hallway. And stick to stealth mode."

"Stealth?" She asks.

"Stay hidden" I tell her pulling her hand to hide behind a wall. There's only one or two kids in the hallway who don't seem to notice us.

"Where is he?" Barbs asks me impatiently.

"I don't know his schedule Barbs!" I complain.

"Text him!" She hisses at me. I was trying to avoid that it's going to seem pretty weird asking Wally what class he's in right now out of nowhere. I take out my I phone anyway and text him.

**What class are you in now?** I send the text and almost immediately I get a text back.

**English just finished a test piece of cake.** I smile at his text and then go into further business

**Did you end it with her yet?**

**No, I'm doing that next period since I see her during my track period.**

**And where is the track field?**

**Uh if you enter the school from the front you just keeping going straight and it should be through the red doors not the grey ones.** He texts me back and that's when I realize our number one difference. Honestly if Wally were to suddenly text me asking me where my classes were I would have at least asked why he wanted to know all of this. But Wally just told me EVERYTHING! Without asking a single question.

"Let's go to the track field" I tell Barbs.

"He's there?"

"Not yet but he will be and that's where he's ending it." I tell her.

"O live action." She coos behind me I open the red doors like he told me and look for a place me and Barbs can hide. A tree! I pull Barbs in that direction and start to climb on it she follows and we sit on a branch that's strong enough for the two of us.

"You sure your skirt is going to be okay?" I ask her trying to hold in a laugh as I imagine some random person looking up into the tree and seeing a girl's underwear.

"Wearing shorts." She smiled. "I'm glad no one can see us." She says moving a few leaves to the side. We were up pretty high in this 10 foot tree that was covered in dark green leaves that hides us perfectly from the sides. I can hear the bell inside the building ring and my eyes dart at the red door. Barbs' eyes follow and the anxiety is killing me as I wait to see how Wally looks at school. Moments later he walks through the doors in the middle of tons of kids talking and laughing as they all look at him like he rules the place.

"Wow he's popular." Barbs says out loud. Some of the people wave good-bye to him and go back through the red doors and now I can see him completely the smile is still on his face and he's dressed in blue track shorts and a vest. He's holding hands with a girl in a cheerleader's outfit and my eyes widen even more.

"He's dating a cheerleader?" I ask out loud. And it wasn't just any cheerleader this girl was hot! If I should say so even I would date her, and I don't even like girls. Why was Wally breaking up with her? Oh that's right for me.

"He's hotter than the last time I saw him." Barbs smiles letting out a loving sigh.

"Barbs what are you doing? Stop drooling all over _my _boyfriend." I tell her agitated

"He's not your boyfriend, not until Sunday." She teases me. The girl kisses Wally's cheek before letting go of his hand and walks over to her side of the field Wally begins to turn red as he looks so confused.

"He's having second thoughts." Barbs tells me as she leans closer to me to get a better view. I cross my fingers hoping he doesn't decide to stay with her.

"Wait Cindy we need to talk" He says after her. She starts to walk back over to him.

"West, it would be nice if you could beat your record at the 400 meter now." An old but really tall man tells Wally.

"Man!" He says Cindy touches his shoulder and he looks at her.

"We can talk later. Okay?" She assures him. He nods his head and she gives him another kiss. Wally lines up by the track with three other boys and gets ready to hear the coach blow the whistle. When he does all four boys start running and Wally's ahead but then he suddenly slows down and goes behind the closet boy to him letting himself place 2nd after the boy. I understand since he doesn't want to seem suspicious about being Kid Flash. I look at Barbs who's face is red.

"He's so cool" She sighs and I want to push her off of the tree.

"Are we done here?" I hear Wally ask before I can tell her to shut up I look back over at him as he talks to his coach.

"You didn't beat your record West." The coach says looking at him.

"Maybe it's unbeatable." Wally shrugs.

"Ya, right. What happened back there?" The coach slaps Wally and I feel my heart drop. "You were ahead and then you suddenly slow down. What kind of game are you playing here West?"

"I'm not playing at all coach you're old eyes are seeing things. Tad did I slow down?" He asks some random boy who was running with him.

"You're kidding me? You just let Cody win! Is it because you're dating his sister?" Tad who was obviously no help answers. Wally looks back at his coach with a fake smile.

"So uh this isn't awkward." Wally says stretching his arms.

"Is Cody bullying you?" The coach asks.

"What? Who would bully me?" Wally asks as an answer.

"Why did you let him win?"

"You're acting as if this is a real race coach, chill."

"Every race here is a real race. You owe me five laps around the track." The coach says again slapping Wally which I'm beginning to think it hurts me more than it hurts him. He sighs and starts to run around the track. Two of the boys move close to the tree.

"Why did he let me win?" The guy who I'm assuming is Cody asks Tad. He looks exactly like the guy version of Cindy.

"Don't know. Maybe he had sex with your sister." Tad tells him. I want to laugh. But then again they might have.

"But the funny thing is he always lets me win! Didn't you realize that? It's just today he made it obvious."

"Hmm? Now that you think about he does. Maybe he wants something from you." The other boy answers. Cody walks over to Wally stopping really close in front of him they were so close that it looked like they were breathing each other's air. As he says whatever he's trying to say to Wally. I can't tell because they were pretty far away. Wally nervously rubs his neck and I already know he can't think of an excuse other than 'I don't want people to know I'm a super hero'. But he seems to walk away without shocking Cody and he aims for the cheerleaders as they do a pyramid with Cindy on top. At the sight of him the music stops and they stop forming the pyramid each of the girls eyeing Wally a way they shouldn't and he goes up to Cindy who's happy to see him. He walks her away from the other girls and he's so far away I can't hear a thing they're saying.

"He must be breaking the news to her now." Barbs narrates for me like an idiot couldn't see this coming. Wally's face is serious and I can see his green eyes grow darker all the way from here. A loud pop sound moves across the field because Cindy just slapped Wally sending more serious shivers and heart pains through me than when his coach hit him.

"Oh I heard that." Barbs says. Everyone is looking at the two of them and Cindy is breathing heavily in anger at Wally.

"You're breaking up with me?" She asks him out loud now I can hear them. "After all we've been through? After everything I've done for you? Are you kidding me?" She yells at him. Cody starts to jog over to protect his sister and Wally says something to her earning another slap.

"Makes you wonder what exactly she _did_ for him." Barbs says getting really interested in the scene all she needed now was some popcorn and she's set.

"You are so unbelievable! I love you Wally! Why would you do this to me?" Cindy yells and she doesn't even care who's looking at her. I look at the school building and even kids in classrooms are staring out the window looking at this. I guess at this point Wally is trying to apologize but she kicks him in the balls and I want to run out of this tree and run to him. But I can't I can't blow my cover and have Wally think of me as a stalker before we start dating. Wally tumbles to ground letting out a high pitched scream and falls to her feet.

"Girls practice the routine on your own I need to cool my head." Cindy says and leaves the field. Not only was she a cheerleader but she was the captain of the cheerleading team! My eyes dart back to Wally who's still groaning in pain rolling all over the grass. I can't take this anymore I almost jump down from the tree when Barbs grabs my arm.

"So how big is it?" She asks me.

"Around 10 feet." I tell her referring to the tree.

"No, Dick! You now Wally's dick"

"Oh I'm 5 foot 5." I tease her. "It's pretty big okay" I tell her after receiving a glare from her. Pretty big was underestimating it but I didn't want Barbs to go glossy eyed at my boyfriend again!

"Okay we saw him break up with her let's go back to school." She tells me steadying herself on the tree.

"Wait! So we're going to just leave him there?" I ask her Barbs looks over at him.

"He seems fine to me." She smirks I look over to where Wally should be and all the other cheerleaders are in a circle looking down at him trying to nurse him or something.

"Okay fine let's go." By the time we get back to school class it's over and we've officially missed three classes how am I going to explain this to Batman. Since school is over I don't know if I should go to the cave or Wally's house so I text him.

**Where are you going?**

**Where do you want to see me?** He texts me back moments later.

**I guess we'll meet at the cave and move from there. **

**K. ** After reading that text I drive off to the cave and change in some bushes along the way there.

Wally isn't there yet and I sit in the couch twirling my thumbs then tapping my feet furiously while gritting my teeth. I really wanted to see Wally and even though I already saw it I wanted him to tell me about his day.

"Are you waiting for something Robin?" Kaldur asks me. Oh did I make it too obvious for you Kaldur? Didn't notice! I think angrily.

"Uh ya, Wally should be here by now." I huffed heavily.

"I see. Did you get a call from Batman he said he will be giving us a mission very soon." Kaldur tells me.

"Not too soon." I mutter I lay down on the couch then sit up straight not knowing what to do with myself. I still can't believe I spied on Wally with Barbs today and found out what he's like at school. He's popular and every girl drools over him and he lets his coach abuse him on the field because he's trying his best to hide his secret about being a superhero and a side note his girlfriend was really good looking.

"Is Robin here yet?" I hear Wally ask from the kitchen.

"Ya he's-." Megan tried to answer Wally' question but I stop her.

"Here!" I yell entering the kitchen Wally goes into the freezer and the fridge. He's holding an ice pack in one hand and a bag of chips in the other and sits down in the chair. Before sitting across from him I watch as he places the ice pack on his crotch and groans in pain.

"Something happen today?" I ask him taking that seat as I act completely clueless.

"I broke up with Cindy today." He smiles at me. I smile back at him twirling the ring he gave me on my finger.

"D-Did she hurt you?"

"Oh ya" He sighs bending his head all the way back.

"How she take it?"

"Dude! She kicked me in the nuts. How do you think she took it?" He says I nod silently.

"And the best part is it will be on the front cover of the school's newspaper as if the whole school didn't know about it and everyone has it videotaped on their phone." Wally sighs.

"I'm sorry" I tell him I want to reach my hand over to him but Megan was staring at us intrigued by our conversation. Wally only glances at me slightly then puts his head on the table.

"Guys guess what!" Artemis says entering the cave.

"What?" Megan asks her.

"Dick Grayson skipped school today! Man is he in big trouble with Bruce Wayne." Artemis said a little too happy. Wally's head shot up and he looks at me. I let my head hit the table because not only do I have to tell Batman why I skipped but I also have to tell Wally.

* * *

**A quick thank you to all of you who reviewed for the last two chapters. Your reviews really help my confidence level when it comes to this story and I really appreciate it! It would be great if I got more reviews.**

**Oh P.S. Only 1 more chapter left until Dick and Wally start dating!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Waiting

Wednesday: Turns out we didn't have a mission yesterday but we will 'soon' Batman says. Apparently Superman is inspecting the situation making sure it's 'Young Justice' worthy. And it was this morning at breakfast when Bruce finally answers the school about me skipping. They've been calling since yesterday but Batman had things to do.

"Dick" His voice sounds like thunder when he calls my name and I look up at him.

"Yes?" I ask trying to seem not too clueless but not too sure about the situation.

"What's this I hear about you skipping?" He asks me. I want to lie and say they did attendance wrong or I felt sick so I went home anything but the truth but I end up saying the truth because I'm a good boy.

"Barbs and I went to Wally's school to spy on him!" I blurt out closing my eyes waiting for the worse.

"Did anyone see you there?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Wally doesn't even know I was there." I tell him. Speaking of Wally I ended up not telling him about yesterday. Who knew that was an option?

"And why are you spying Wally?"

"I uh." I swallowed hard trying to put this in all the right words. "Wally said he'd break up with his girlfriend yesterday so he can date me on Sunday and I told Barbs about it and she went all 'YOLO' on me and made me go watch everything and we got to his school climbed a tree and hid there and watch Wally get slapped four times and kicked in the nuts. It was horrible it was like I could feel his pain. But now I know what he's like at school not only is he smart but popular and-."

"Number 1 you are talking way too fast and number 2 I only asked you why you were there not Wally's life story."

"Sorry" I muttered staring at my shoes.

"Dick" Bruce calls me again he puts his newspaper down and looks me in the eyes.

"Yes" I answer.

"I understand you have feelings for Wally and you want to make sure he sticks to his words but you can't just skip classes to see him and better yet stalk him." Bruce tells me. I look back at him astonished.

"You're okay with me and Wally?" I ask him

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I'm okay with it. If you're going to date a guy it should be somebody young and not experienced in those things. Like Super Boy." Bruce nods to himself.

"Uh you want me to date the angriest guy I know?" I ask him not even considering the fact of dating someone that isn't Wally.

"Along those lines." He says sipping his coffee. "Or Kaldur even though he's older I doubt he knows about the kind of stuff Wally knows. Plus Wally's a playboy you don't want one of those I should know." He tells me.

"Said by a playboy himself." I mutter to myself and into the car to go to school. I stare out the window really wanting to see Wally again. I take out my phone and text him.

**Meet at cave today?**

**Can't on a mission with Barry.** He texts me back it's been a while since Wally had a mission with Barry one on one. But it sucked that he picked today of all days to have this mission I hug my phone leaving it on our text page waiting for Sunday.

Thursday: We finally have a mission today! Finally it turns out the mission Superman was looking into wasn't even close to Justice League material so who gets the job? The backup crew! I don't mind being in Young Justice and all I mean it's cool I love my teammates and being able to go on missions with them. And being able to hang out with Wally more than when we use to before the team started so being a part of the team is great. It would be even better if I was the leader by now I know we all (including me) choose Kaldur to be our leader but I can't help but fight the fact that I'm ready to lead. I was trained under Batman and I still don't understand what he's doing to be able to lead not only us but the Justice League and I can't.

"Robin, Batman just called us in. Are you coming?" Megan asks me floating in front of me.

"Where's Wally?" I ask her.

"Running late as usual." Artemis mutters and walks into the hallway I follow hoping Wally doesn't have another Flash and Kid Flash Adventure. I want to text him and ask him but Robin doesn't have a cell phone. Nope he has an intercom, a mind reader, and his holographic computer to replace a cell phone. Dick must be a very lucky guy. Batman glares in my direction and I swallow hard wondering what did I do now.

"Where's Kid Flash?" he asks me.

"I don't know. We didn't fight if that's what you're wondering." I tell him rolling my eyes and I'm so glad I'm wearing a mask to hide them. Behind me I can suddenly hear heavy gasps for air and a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Sorry . . . I'm late had . . . to walk." Wally says he's bent over and his other hand is holding his stomach tightly.

"And why didn't you run exactly?" Artemis questions him. Wally stands up straight his face red and still lacking oxygen.

"I can still run. But it just hurts." He mutters then he looks over at Batman who is ready to assign our mission to us.

"Just so you know now, I am splitting you guys up on this mission." Batman starts off. Everyone groans and I look up at Wally hoping it will just be the two of us.

"Miss Martian and Aqualad the two of you will be going back to India and find out what Queen Bee has up her sleeves. Kid Flash and Artemis you guys are going to Star City to find Red Arrow and bring him here. Robin and Super Boy the two of you are going to Monkey Island to find The Brain." Batman says and for a second my heart drops realizing I won't be on a mission with Wally but then I get an idea.

"Can't Artemis and I switch missions?" I ask Batman everyone starts to stare at me.

"I mean I'm Roy's friend I know all of his secret hide outs." I tell him trying to think of something reasonable.

"That's why Kid Flash is going. Artemis is tagging along because she is also an archer like Red Arrow." Batman tells me.

"Well KF will need my help finding Red Arrow so I should go too. Plus Super Boy doesn't mind going alone. Right Super Boy?" I look at Super Boy.

"I hate monkeys." Super Boy mutters.

"See he's already angry."

"He should be the incredible hulk" KF laughs.

"Fine Robin if you insist on doing this particular mission then go ahead. Super Boy you will be doing the mission with Miss Martian and Aqualad while I find The Brain myself." Batman scowls and turns away dismissing us from the room.

"Well someone wants to be with Wally." Artemis smirks my way. I look at Wally who isn't walking straight.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Still sore from what Cindy did the other day." He tells me and now I understand why he walked all the way here.

"Ouch. Are you going to be okay?" I ask him.

"I hope so I'd hate to lose a nut anytime soon." He answers I stand there shocked. And only to realize Wally went to the hospital that night and they had to cut off one of his balls from being swollen after the kick. Just Kidding! We haven't even gone on the mission yet. How can you go to the hospital already? Oh right he's Kid Flash. To get to Star City I had to drive my R-Cycle with Artemis behind me while KF had to run. I would leave Artemis here and let her find her own way there but I couldn't jeopardize the mission what if Batman says I can't date Wally! He already tried setting me up with Super Boy a second ago and yesterday.

"Will you be okay?" I ask KF as I pull my helmet over my head.

"I'll try. I can feel it getting better. Just not completely."

"Okay quick question how are we going to be able to get Roy back to the cave on the R-Cycle?" Artemis asks us. We look at each other then at her.

"Oh man!" KF yells.

"What?" Artemis asks curiously.

"That means I have to carry him!" KF whines. Artemis snickers turn into huge bursts of laughter.

"You carry Roy? Please Kid Mouth you're not even strong how can you carry Roy?"

"I picked up Super Boy once." He beams at her. I nod my head in agreement since I was there.

"Fine we'll see." Artemis says and without warning she sits down behind me and grabs my waist.

"You have to hang on a little tighter than that if you want to stay on." KF tells her pulling his goggles over his eyes.

"Why?" She asks.

"Robin's driving." He says with a smirk I smile back at him and he ruffles up my hair. "I'll meet you guys there. It would bring more pain if I had to keep up a certain pace." He says and with that he zooms away and he's already in Star City looking for Roy. Artemis and I pull up to a sign that reads 'Welcome to Star City' where I park my bike.

"I'll check out all his hideouts I'll tell you where to find us." I tell Artemis running ahead and first things first I go to Roy's apartment. I'm about half way there when this yellow blur comes crashing into me pushing me down on the cold sidewalk.

"Well this brings back memories." I tell KF wrapping my arms around him before he even knows what he ran into.

"Oh sorry Rob didn't-." He stops when I roll him over and now I'm lying down on top of him.

"Now this I remember." I tell him I pull my head up and reach his neck kissing it gently I try to get as much skin from his pretty much turtle neck outfit as possible then move to the end of his jaw bone kissing that instead.

"Uh Rob?" I hear KF call my name but I ignore him going under his chin and going back to kiss along his jaw bone. He lifts me off of him and moves me next to him.

"Sunday okay?" He tells me.

"You know I'm getting really impatient right?" I tell him forcing a hug on him and he slowly hugs me back.

"I know but it's not that far away. Where do we go now?"

"My house?" I ask him.

"The mission Rob."

"Roy's apartment."

"You honestly think when the league is looking for him he'll be in his apartment?" KF asks me in disbelief.

"Let's just go." I tell him. When we do get there I kick the door down and there's Roy sitting in his couch watching cartoons.

"Okay you win." KF tells me I smirk at my victory and Roy finally looks up at us.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Rob take out your rope." KF tells me. And before Roy can say another word I tie him up and KF's holding Roy in his arms. We run to where I left Artemis. See we didn't need Artemis.

"You didn't even call!" Artemis yells man is her yelling annoying.

"Check this out." KF tells her and she just rolls her eyes at him.

"Wow you can carry Red Arrow! You deceive a prize." She says sarcastically.

"Hey you said I couldn't!" KF says. I stare at Roy wondering why he isn't even struggling. Does he think we're taking him to a party or something? He just sits there in KF's arms all comfortable and then he rests his head on KF's shoulder.

"Don't get too comfortable" I tell Roy glaring at him.

"Oh don't worry Robin I will." He grins at me shifting in KF's arms.

"Ah no moving you're heavy." KF groans.

"Ha! Good luck bringing him to the cave then." Artemis challenges him

"The cave?" Roy asks

"Ya, Batman wants y-." KF starts.

"Don't tell him he'll try to escape." I warn KF.

"Nah, it's so warm here I don't want to leave." Roy says again shifting in KF's arms.

"Roy!" KF hisses in pain. "We're going to go now." He says and runs away

Back at the Cave everyone including Batman is still on their mission so we have to babysit Roy. This is hard since he's 18 and at that point you're supposed to be an adult and at least act like one. But Roy makes it even harder as he continues to make me jealous.

"Wally would you do me another favor?" Roy asks trying to sound innocent but it doesn't work with his mature voice and rude personality.

"What now?" Wally asks putting his taco back on the plate.

"Can't you sit closer to me? I mean I'm cold and you're so warm."

"Fine" Wally mutters he looks over at me giving me apologetic eyes and sits next to Roy I stand there with my arms folded and trying not to seem jealous. After watching our third movie I decide I want to talk to Roy. But Roy already has plans.

"So Wally how's school?" Roy asks placing his arm around Wally's shoulder.

"Pain in the butt." Wally mutters adding more popcorn into his mouth.

"And your girlfriend?" Roy asks.

"Broke up like four days ago." Wally responds. Roy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait you broke up with Cindy?" He asks really shocked Wally nods his head. "Hot Cindy the one you brought to my house to-."

"Here have some popcorn Roy." Wally stuffs a hand full of popcorn in Roy's mouth. Roy starts to make coughing noises and he turns a light shade of blue.

"Oh shit!" Wally exclaimed. I jump over the couch pulling Roy up to stand pressing hard on his stomach about two times until he throws up on Wally.

"Sorry!" I tell Wally going over to him with a sad face.

"It's fine Rob." Wally assures me and goes to his bedroom. Artemis is standing in the corner of the living room laughing her butt off seeing the whole thing then trails after Wally to make fun of him. I glare over at Roy.

"You okay?" I ask him before I decide to question him.

"Ya, you saved my life." He says looking for any of his vomit but all of it landed on Wally.

"Well since I saved your life mind answering a few questions for me?" I ask but it's more of a command.

"Go ahead my mind is an open book." Roy says sitting back into the chair.

"What did Wally and Cindy do at your place?" I ask Roy a bit upset that he actually got to meet her and I didn't.

"I think we both know what they did, Robin." Roy tells me I swallow hard. So that's what she meant when she said 'all those things I've done for you'. I guess I'd be mad too if Wally broke up with me after having sex. I'm still really mad that I have to wait until Sunday to officially date him.

"And why are you all over Wally?" I ask Roy.

"Okay my mind isn't that open." Roy laughs taking a sip of _Wally's _soda.

"Well I suggest you back off." I tell him my glare growing heavy and Roy winces under it. He opens his legs wider lowering his body as he places his arms on his legs.

"And what exactly are you going to do if I don't?" He asks in a threatening way. I move really close to him making my glare even more intense.

"I-."

"Okay so I showered and changed my clothes. Rob remind me I need to burn the clothes that Roy threw up all over." Wally says walking into the room with a black tank top and *gulp* his boxers. They were black just like his tank top and it was so sexy that he was matching. Roy and I stare at him not saying anything.

"Uh W-Wally?" I finally call to him wanting Roy's mind to stop wondering.

"Ya?" He answers going to the kitchen and back with two bags of chips.

"Aren't you going to wear any pants?" I ask uncontrollably licking my lips.

"Huh?" Wally asks and then looks down "Man!" He shouts and starts to stump away.

"You know I don't mind you staying the way you are!" Roy calls to him. Wally stares at Roy narrowing his green eyes at him. I look at Roy and slap him.

"I know what you're thinking." I tell him.

"So do I" He snickers. Batman finally enters the room with the rest of the team and he looks slightly disappointed. Meaning he had to go save them from Queen Bee doing two missions in one night.

"Oh at least you three were successful." Batman says looking at Roy as he sits calmly in the couch.

"Why do you guys suddenly need me?" Roy asks.

"Suddenly? We needed you for a month, but you refuse to respond." Batman informs him. I decide to leave the room not caring what they're talking about. I wonder if Superman checked all three missions we were deployed on today.

Friday: I stand in front of my calendar reading the days left until Sunday. Two more day to go. I would start bouncing off walls and all right now but I decided I should do that tomorrow. I hope Wally didn't make special plans for Sunday like he did on Monday because I prefer to do other things that day. I know for a fact we're all sleeping in the cave on Saturday which is just perfect because we'll be together first thing on Sunday. There isn't much that happened today Barbs is excited for me more than I am for myself and I'm just so over whelmed by this that I didn't pay attention to any of my classes. I kind of wish I can go to Wally's school again and see what he's doing today. Instead the moment school lets out I take out my phone and give him a call and we end up talking for hours nonstop.

Saturday: Yes! One more day to go! I sit down in the Bat-mobile impatiently ready to just jump out of the car and explode in utter happiness.

"Do you think Wally's there yet? I wonder what he's wearing. Is he as excited as I am? I really hope he is. Batman you need to drive faster I'm missing out!" I babble eagerly. I suddenly laugh remembering when I told Wally we need to talk and he started talking on and on about irrelevant stuff. Batman only shakes his head at me.

"He better not hurt you." Batman says.

"Why does everyone say that? Come on people is it that hard to believe that Robin is on top of Wally when we-."

"I meant your feelings Robin!" Batman yells really not wanting to hear any more of what I was about to say.

"Ya . . . that's what I'm talking about too." I lie embarrassed now I'm sitting quietly in the car next to Batman in a completely awkward mood. The car stops and Batman turns to look at me.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." He tells me.

"That's what Barbs would do." I tell him a smile finds a way back on my face and I enter the cave in a hurry.

"Where is he?" I ask as soon as I enter the cave.

"Batman isn't in today." Megan tells me.

"The Joker wouldn't come here." Artemis sighs.

"I don't think Robin is looking for either one." Kaldur says looking at me. I shake my head agreeing with him.

"Wally's here." Wally says entering the kitchen and going straight for the fridge.

"Wally!" I yell and I fight back the urge to go hug him. I look at the clock and its 9:30 we still have a few more hours until 12. Everyone gathers in the living room to watch scary movies and I decide to sit really, really close to Wally. I smile when I realize he's already wearing the matching ring he gave me on Monday. After only the first movie Wally yawns and goes into his room to sleep. At first I'm frustrated by this but when my alarm clock rings at 12 (I set it for today) and I stop watching the movie with the others and begin to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Megan asks.

"I'm really tired. I had a long day with Batman" I tell her letting out a fake yawn that turns real and head for Wally's room. I type in his code and enter. He's on his back with the sheets only half way on him as he sleeps silently. I crawl into the bed next to him it's not hard to see since his curtains are open and the street lights are peering in his window. I take off my pants throwing it on the floor and start kissing his naked chest moving up to his neck, his chin, and his lips. When I get to his lips he mumbles and turns to his side facing the other way. I let out a heavy sigh and wrap my arms around him making circles on his chest with my fingers. He turns to face me and his eyes are open.

"Mm Rob. What's up?" He asks his voice sleepy and his hair already a mess.

"It's Sunday." I hum and I kiss him again going into his open mouth and share a refreshing and over a minute long kiss.

"Is it now?" He asks seeming a bit more awake.

"Ya." I turn him over so he's on his back again and rest on top of him. "Does your dick still hurt?" I ask him.

"Not at all" He tells me. I dart for his neck sucking it so he has a hickey with my name written all over it.


	5. Chapter 5 Dating

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Thanks to the rain my internet shut down the moment I logged on to this cite. For a proper apology would it be a good idea to upload another chapter today or wait until tomorrow?**

* * *

Chapter 5 Dating

I wake up that morning and Wally isn't next to me anymore. My eyes feel sleepy but my body is energetic and happy. I feel light when I get off the bed and pull on Wally's t-shirt and sweatpants. I walk into the kitchen knowing that Wally would be there and he is. He's on the stove cooking away and instead of bothering him which I would love to do right now I sit in a chair at the table and right after I sit down a stack of pancakes covered in syrup is set down on the table in front of me. There's blueberries and whip cream that write out the words 'My Boyfriend'. I put on the biggest smile I can muster as my heart is filled with content.

"Morning Sunshine." Wally tells me kissing my cheek. I look up at him showing him my huge delighted smile.

"Do we have plans for today?" I ask him really curious about what's on his mind.

"A long walk on the beach when you're done eating, then lunch at our favorite burger place, trip to the zoo and then to top it all off a fancy restaurant for dinner."He tells me sitting across from me at the table quickly finishing his pancakes.

"Or" I tell him and he looks up at me "we can spend the whole day at my house" I smirk at him indicating what I want. Wally shifts in his chair and then looks at me again but this time he's nervous.

"Or we can spend all day walking to Gotham City." He tells me. What's up with him and walking today?

"Or we can rent out a hotel for the day and live in sexy luxury."

"Or we can go on a nice decent date since we just started dating."

"Or we can just have sex right here right now and do the dating stuff later."

"Or we can just do that after our date." He says I let go of my fork with a clang and stare deeply into Wally's eyes.

"Wally what are you waiting for? Wasn't it enough that I waited a whole week for you?"

"It was six days. But wasn't it enough that we just did 'it' last night?" He asks me

"Your point?" I ask him wanting to jump over this table and kiss him like I'm the kissing monster. He reaches his hand over to mine and grip it tightly.

"Look I just want to have a real relationship with you. And the way you want to do things makes it seem like we're just friends with benefits or something. You know?" He says looking understanding and older.

"Fine" I huff. "But we are going to my house tonight and doing it right? I ask him to make sure.

"Of course" Wally says. And I just can't wait till tonight.

We're walking hand in hand to the Wayne Manor the sun went down hours ago and the moon is glowing at us. I'm so tired I'm near the point of passing out because Wally actually made me do all the things he said we would. I want to save my energy I need it! So without warning I let go of Wally's hand and climb on his back as if it was expected he places his arms around my legs and under my butt to keep me on. I hug his neck tightly and place my head on top of his cotton soft hair. We get to the gates and before I know it we're in my room.

"Uh give me a second." I tell Wally dashing down stairs and drinking a cup of coffee Alfred left for me as if he just knew I would need it. I run back up stairs feeling energized and push Wally (who was just standing there staring at pictures) on the bed. Almost immediately after I've pulled his clothes off of his body and on the floor I'm kissing him wildly from head to toe. He lets out a loud moan and I like the sound of it. Then I give him hickeys in numerous places only one or two he can't hide by wearing clothes. More moans escape his lips and I'm just not satisfied. There goes the boxers and instead of moans I get gasps for air and my name being cursed at across the room. That's almost better. I take out a condom from under my bed and thought to myself I will now get the best sound ever.

It's really nice waking up in the morning in Wally's warm arms. I love the feeling and I bring myself closer to his body wanting absolutely no space between us. Luckily for me Wally doesn't have school today there's some special holiday in Central City. Since I'm fully awake and greedy I already start to kiss his chest and bite down on his shoulder. I loud hum fills the air as Wally slowly begins to wake up.

"That hurt." He tells me nuzzling his head closer to mine.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask him changing the subject slowly.

"No, my ass hurts." He mummers in my hair I love the feeling I get when I feel his lips move on my scalp I raise my head a little higher and try to get him to talk more.

"So what are you doing today?" I ask him.

"Waiting for you." He says and I feel my whole body tingle when he kisses my scalp.

"Will you pick me up from school today?" I ask him.

"Of course Rob, I have nothing else to do."

"Dick" I tell him.

"Huh?" He asks me.

"Remember you're supposed to call me Dick."

"Oh I thought you were referring to something else."

"That can be rearranged." I tell him moving him to lie down on his back and sitting on his crouch. Two sharp knocks hit the door and I'm reminded that I should get ready for school. I swipe a quick kiss from Wally before going to take a shower. Under the shower I try to count how many hickeys I have. 1, 2, 3, 4 . . . 4! Only four! I gave him so much more hickeys than four more like twenty! When I'm done I storm out of the shower not even drying myself when I go back to the bed to find Wally sleeping again.

"I need more than four!" I yell at him he wakes up to my yelling and stares at me in a daze.

"Four what, Babe?" He asks snuggling with my pillow.

"Don't babe me! I need more!" I urge him.

"What?" He asks again.

"Hickeys" I hiss.

"I'll do that tonight. Go get ready for school." He tells me trying to fall asleep.

"No, just give me one more!" I command him.

"Get ready."

"One more!"

"You'll be late."

"One more"

"Bruce will be mad."

"One more!" I yell Wally finally sits up and pulls me to sit on his lap. Arching my neck as he makes a trial kissing along the left side of my neck up and down and then going all the way down to the collar bone where he stops and starts to kiss, suck, and bite the area for me. I moan in pleasure and am satisfied when he's done as soon as I get off of the bed he falls back down into slumber.

"Now was that so hard?" I ask out loud not really caring if he heard me or not. I put on my uniform and stare at my tie.

"Wally can you tie a tie?" I ask him.

"Can't you?" He asks back.

"Ya but I want you to tie it." I tell him. I want to get the most out of this relationship as possible and I'm kind of getting revenge on Wally for making me wait so long. Not just for the six days but from since I fell for him and him not realizing it till I said it. I watch as Wally moves to the end of the bed and he opens his legs wide giving me space to go near him as he starts to tie my tie.

"You look tired" I tell him rubbing my thumb by his eye. He only looks at me and laughs. "What?" I ask him

"Wouldn't you be tired if you went to sleep at four in the morning and have your boyfriend waking you up three hours later to give you a hickey and then tie his tie?" Wally asks. I lean in closer to him.

"Well if my boyfriend's name was Wally West I wouldn't be tired at all." I tell him pulling his chin up to give him a kiss. I edge in closer and closer to him until yet again I hear three sharp knocks on the door saying I have to leave now.

"Wally I don't want to go!" I argue.

"Wasn't skipping that one time enough for you?" He asks me. I shiver remembering what I did that day. Why hasn't he asked me about it yet?

"No." I murmur into his neck kissing it again and again.

"Dick, I'll see you after school. Okay?" He tells me but I still don't want to leave.

"Don't go anywhere!" I tell him before grabbing my backpack and leaving to go to school.

A loud squeal moves through the courtyard when I told Barbs how yesterday went. Again I find myself looking around for anyone and seeing no one. Why doesn't anyone else eat lunch out here?

"Dick this is great! I'm so happy for the two of you. Can I plan your wedding whenever you have one?" Barbs asks too excited and way ahead in the future.

"Are you going to walk home with me today?" I ask her. She pauses for a second and places her hands on her hips.

"And why would I do that?" She asks.

"To see him." I tell her. I take out my phone showing her my wallpaper. It's a picture of Wally in black and white staring into the camera so it looks like he's staring at you. He's shirtless and his hands look like they're pulling down his jeans. (The typical 'hot model' poses.) His abs are clearly showing and they look well defined and his arm muscles are out more than usual and no people no photo shopping was used while in the making of the best wallpaper ever. Another scream spreads in the courtyard.

"Wow! He is so freaking HOT! You need to send me that picture!" She commands me.

"No way!" I tell her shaking my head. "Wally's mine and all mine I'm not even going to share his lint with you." I tell her.

"Now I can't wait for school to be over!" She huffs annoyed

"Girls" I sigh shaking my head at her. And it turns out I can't wait either. I sit there in math class not paying attention to the teacher at all doodling in my notebook. At the end of class I look down to see I wrote Wally West on the paper hundreds of times. It was written in different hand writings, sizes, some overlapping the last Wally West it was everywhere. Then in my 7th period I went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror hating how none of Wally's hickeys were seen with clothes on. I'm kind of relieved because Bruce would have noticed along with teachers, students, and the principal. But I wanted everyone to know I was dating Wally! The ring wasn't effective enough. I mean beautiful and it kept a lot of meaning but the world isn't looking at my fingers it's looking for the red marks on my skin that show I'm in an intimate relationship and we all know it's true! The bell finally rings. And I meet with Barbs outside of class as we walk together to find Wally. For some reason a bunch of girls are gathered by the gate giggling their skirts off and that's when I notice his fiery red hair.

"Meet me at the other end" I tell Barbs she nods and follows my directions I go through the crowd of girls pushing them aside I finally meet up to a very sexy looking Wally. He's wearing an extremely tight t-shirt that shows everything and tight baby blue jeans. I shake my head snapping out of the trance and grab his hand as I lead him away from the crowd.

"Hey Dick." He greets me as I continue to pull him further. I can feel each and every one of those girls glaring at me behind my back. Looks like they'll be a problem soon. I get to Barbs and stop in front of her.

"Wally you remember Barbs you met before. Barbs you remember Wally." I tell them. I look at Barbs who's staring at Wally as if she's in a trance.

"Barbs?" I call to her. She lunges forward and grips her arms around Wally tightly. Wally doesn't know what else to do so he hugs her back.

"It's so nice seeing you again!" Barbs tells Wally when she lets go.

"Uh sorry I have to ask. But how did we meet?" Wally asks her not remembering her completely.

"Two years ago Dick brought you to my birthday party as his plus one. I know it's so long ago but I still remember you." She tells him. Wally snaps his finger remembering her.

"Oh you're Barbara!" He says with a smile and she looks like she's about to melt. I take Wally's hand holding it tightly and move him to continue walking down the sidewalk. He intertwines our fingers and I can feel cold steel pressing against my ring and middle fingers.

"Okay quick question. How are you guys able to keep up your relationship if you guys live in two different states?" Barbs asks us. Wally and I look at each other. We're able to see each other every day thanks to the cave but other than that we don't meet as much.

"Well Wally does only live two hours away. I don't mind visiting him every day." I tell her looking into Wally's eyes the whole time.

"I'd even run over here if I have to." Wally says.

"Aw so romantic!" Barbs sighs. I laugh at her knowing she wouldn't be saying that if she knew Wally could go to China and back in only five seconds.

"Oh and Dick tells me he's on top. Is that true? I refuse to believe him until I hear it from you." She asks. Wally's face turns a shade of bright red and I push Barbs off the sidewalk.

"Oh look Barbs that's your house." I smile at her. "Go home" I tell her through gritted teeth.

"I'll see you later Wally" Barbs tells him and crosses the street. Wally waves her good-bye and I move in front of him grabbing the hand he's using to wave with and intertwining fingers with that hand also as I walk backwards in front of him.

"So?" I start off looking at the ground.

"So what?" Wally asks.

"Are we going to go home now?" I ask him biting my tongue.

"I was thinking we should go out for lunch."

"Ugh! Wally must we go on a date everyday!" I ask him.

"Not every day but at least every day for the first one or two weeks."

"Weeks? Stop making it so hard to get into your pants." I tell him.

"Stop only thinking about getting in my pants. We need a relationship here Dick."

"Okay okay I completely understand."

"And I was also thinking we shouldn't have se-."

"Stop right there. We are sooooo having sex today tomorrow, the next day and the next day and the following days until you die. Maybe then we'll reconsider." I tell him Wally laughs bringing me close to him resting his head in my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hiding.

Okay so we didn't have sex last night Wally actually got what he wanted for once. I still don't fully understand why he doesn't want sex all the time, well I do. But I'm pretty sure we both feel the same way when we're able to connect like we do under the sheets. The soft sweet sounds of us moaning against each other the tingles and bursts of sensation whenever we kiss and touch. Oh my gosh that has to be the best part of sleeping with him every kiss just brings me to heaven and back and I want to stay in his mouth forever. There's nothing I want more than to sleep with Wally every single night and during the day would be perfect too. But to him day time is only for school and dating I know for a fact one of these days I will get him to sleep with me during the day and he'll like it more than I do. I roll over in his arms to face him his green eyes looking at me.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask him darting for his neck.

"Great." He says and hums under my lips.

Three more nights flew by and out the window as it finally hits me we haven't had sex for three additional days. I know I have to do something about it but I also realized Wally's been a little distant from me in the course of those three days. I exit the shower to find Wally reading a book on my bed. I crawl over to him and sit on his lap. My eyes scan my digital clock 6:00. We're both up earlier than usual and you want to know why? I'll tell you why! We didn't stay up last night having- I need to let this go.

"Wally is everything okay?" I ask him leaning closer to his body until the book is the only thing between us.

"Of course Dick. Why do you ask?" He answers not lifting an eye off of the page.

"It's just." I let out a deep sigh. "You've been distant Wally. You'd walk me home from school, tell me about some stuff, eat, play video games, and the next thing you know you're already sleeping. What happened to telling me we should go on a date or kissing me the way you use too and especially sleeping together before we actually went to sleep."

"Oh umm I didn't realize." Wally says sitting up awkwardly.

"Ya, the last date you took me on was when we went to the movies in your town to watch Snow White and the Huntsman" I told him remembering the day perfectly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He tells me.

"You can start now." I tell him removing the book from his hands and going even closer to him. He hangs his mouth open craning his neck and moving closer to my face. I do the same then close my eyes I can feel the heat from him breathe on me and then not anymore.

"I need to go get ready" He tells me moving me off of his lap and getting off of the bed.

"Seriously!" I ask him. "Wally! It feels like ages since we last kissed and I don't know how I let that go any more than an hour." I whine.

"I'll make it up to you." He assures me I roll around on my bed realizing I'm only wearing a towel and decide to put some clothes on. Wally left for school that morning and he didn't even kiss me! I take my backpack dumping out all of my books and stuffing it with clothes. When I get to school I find Barbs outside of first period waiting for our teacher to open the door.

"Want to go on an adventure?" I ask her. She looks at me with a curvy and evil smile. I take that as a yes and grab her arm to the nearest restroom.

"Change into these." I tell her handing her some clothes she shrugs and goes into the girls' restroom while I go into the guys' restroom. We come out five minutes later and Barbs is tugging on the shirt I gave her.

"Mind telling me why I'm dressed up like a boy?" She asks.

"Easy we're going to spy on Wally again, but this time we're going to blend in."

"Yay! I love going to Wally's school." She jumps up and down excited. We get on the R-Cycle and I drive there really fast keeping my foot on the gas at all times even on red lights. We get to the school and enter through the front doors again at ease. Are there no security checks here?

"Just be aware that I am not texting Wally for his location again." I tell Barbs.

"Fine I guess we'll just have to look through every door's window." She sighs.

"Exactly!" I tell her knowing this is a two story building with millions of hallways. I start at the closest door and Barbs goes across the hall and looks through those. After twenty minutes of searching and getting stared at I've finally found him.

"Barbs! I found him" I call her jumping up and down happily. He's sitting in the chair closest to the door his back pressed against his seat and he's texting away with someone on his phone. When the teacher leaves the classroom through another door Wally lets out a depressed sigh and leans back into the chair. A really huge boy stands up from his chair and goes to the front of the room. He's tall and fat with huge hands and he's staring at Wally. When he starts to say something Barbs and I press our ears on the yellow door. Why is this school so colorful?

"News of the day everyone! Guess who I found sharing salvia with a guy at the movies the other day." The big guy smirks. No one answers him not even bothering to pay attention they just continue to talk amongst themselves and Wally lets out another sigh.

"Wally West" The boy announces everyone is paying attention to him now and my eyes widen.

"What are you talking about? Wally would never kiss a guy!" One girl protests.

"Better yet he wouldn't even look at one" A guy says. Then the whole class starts arguing with this big guy with reasons why Wally would never kiss a guy. The guy stomps over to Wally pulling him out of his chair and holding Wally above the table.

"Hey West you better admit to everyone what I saw that day or I'm going to beat the shit out of you." The guy says tightening his grip on Wally's shirt. Wally only shrugs looking away from the guy.

"What if it's a girl with really short hair?" Someone in the class asks.

"The person had a flat chest and we all know Wally's taste in girls. C cups and up."

"Wait Wally's into flat girls now?" A girl with a chest as flat as a board squeals.

"No, it's a guy." The big boy says.

"Where's your proof?" Someone asks. The boy looks at Wally. Without looking at the boy Wally removes the ring with my name on it and shows the boy the imprinted words.

"Robin" The bully reads. "That's his name?"

"Her name!" Somebody corrects him "Robin is a girl's name. Gosh John must have lost his marbles."

"Maybe he likes Wally." And the whole class starts to laugh at him. John, the big boy just drops Wally on his table and goes back to his seat just as the bell rings. I pull Barbs off of the door and run to a corner in the hallway.

"Dick, is Wally being bullied for dating you?" She asks me her voice is shaking and she seems scared and sorry for Wally.

"It looks like it." I tell her feeling depressed. Is this why he's been so distant from me?

"Dick look." Barbs points at Wally as he puts in his locker combination. The hallway clears out a little and John walks up to Wally slamming him into the lockers. Wally lets out a sharp yelp in pain and clutches unto his shoulder blade.

"You made me look like a fool West. No, way am I letting that go. I will let everyone find out your new discovery if it's the last thing I do before getting expelled." John threatens him.

"I'm so looking forward to that." Wally says with gritted teeth most likely from the pain in his shoulder. The last bell rings and Wally doesn't move from the lockers he just slides down and sits on the floor texting away until he hears footsteps approaching him. Looking up he sees Cindy in front of him.

"So you came?" He says looking at her.

"You change your mind?" She asks.

"Nope, I just wanted to tell you something. You better tell your partner in crime to leave me alone or I will break his nose." Wally tells her.

"Well you better tell your little _friend_ he saw you with its over because I'm not leaving you alone until you date me again."

"Good luck" Wally tells her. Cindy gives him one last look before walking away in a different direction.

"She's behind all of this?" Barbs asks clutching unto my arm. I can't believe half the things I've seen or heard today which explains Wally's behavior over the past three days. An hour goes by and Wally's just sitting at the lockers listening to music and not wanting to go to class. The bell rings and a huge crowd of people come near him like they're his personal paparazzi crew.

"Wow did West skip class for the first time today?" One of his friends' asks and then he actually takes a picture of Wally.

"I prefer to call it taking time off." Wally says grabbing one of the girl's arms as she helps pull him up. Again his arm flies to his shoulder blade as he rubs it gently. I take Barbs' hand and climb back to the tree with her. Remembering around this time he has track. Wally enters the field with different clothes on than what he was wearing before and walks up to his coach to find John whispering something into the coach's ear. When John leaves, the coach gives Wally a very disappointed/angry look.

"Heard you came out of the closet." The coach says getting closer to Wally. Wally lets out a sigh and puts his fingers through his hair.

"Do you honestly think I'll be okay with one of my boys' going gay on me? Epically the best one I have on this team!" The coach asks Wally.

"Well considering it's my life and I can do what I want with it . . . yes." Wally tells him. The coach gives Wally a slap with his back hand making a large POW sound. Everyone on the field looks over at the two of them.

"I'm highly disappointed in you." The coach tells Wally. "give me 10 laps around the field- no just run around until the bell rings."

"But coach I need time to change."

"I guess you'll just have to be late to your next class." The coach shrugs walking away from Wally and to the other boys on the team.

"What happened?" One of the boys asked the other.

"Don't know maybe West said something smart to coach again." One boy answers

"Slapping him that hard?" The other boy asks. All the boys around him shrug having no clue what just happened. I sit in the tree perplexed as my eyes fill up with water I can't believe this is actually happening right now. Without realizing it I'm holding on tightly to Barbs' arm as my whole body begins to shake.

"Dick we should go" She tells me she's crying too. We jump out of the tree not really caring if someone were to see us or if we got caught but everyone on the field and in class is minding their own business like they should. The ride back to school was quiet and sad and I was really hoping Wally would talk to me about this. Barbs and I just hang out hidden in the courtyard not wanting to go to class and trying to avoid the police that lurk around our school at all times.

"That isn't fair! What is this the 20th century? It's none of that's teacher's business to treat him like that!" Barbs says in frustration. I move my knees to my chest for comfort replaying everything that we just witnessed.

"And what happened to his shoulder? It must have happened yesterday or something." Barb continues.

"I don't know Barbs." I tell her shaking my head. I look up to her. "Do you think Wally will explain to me what happened today?" I ask my voice cracking in almost every word as I shiver in sadness.

"Of course he would Dick. He's Wally." She assures me patting my back but I can tell she isn't sure herself. I see Wally rubbing his shoulder as he reaches the gate but I can't go over to him until the bell rings or he'll know I skipped.

"Barbs we have to change back." I tell her crawling along the grass to the nearest entrance. We change back into our uniform and the bell roars throughout the building I stuff my clothes into my bag and hug Barbs good-bye. Outside is that same crowd of girls talking to Wally like everyday this time he notices me and leaves the crowd. I forget to greet him and he just reaches his hand towards me I hand him my backpack and he places it on his back like it's his own.

"Huh it's crazy light today." He says shifting the backpack on his back. "Dick you okay?" He asks me and I look up at him with a sad face.

"Oh. Did you have a bad day? Did someone say something to you? Tell me so I can beat them up for you." He tells me. I shake my head looking at the floor. Why is he worried about me when he's actually being bullied? His face is still red from his coach slapping him but I notice huge scratch marks along his arm. When did that happen? I stop walking and look at Wally eventually he stops too and looks back at me.

"Something wrong?" Wally asks.

"Wally are you being bullied?" I finally ask him.

"Huh?" He asks startled by the question. "No way everyone loves the Wall man." He lies forcing a smile on his face.

"Wally, you can tell me anything you don't have to lie!" I yell at him my hands curving into fists.

"Dick I'm not lying." He smirks.

"Yes, you are Wally! Explain to me how you got those marks on your arm!" I tell him he looks at both arms and sees what I'm talking about.

"Shit" He pauses for a moment. "I got them from a mission." He lied again.

"What mission?" I ask him.

"The one I had to leave school to go to with Flash" He tells me then he looks at me to see if I believe him. I don't but I walk ahead anyway. Oh Wally for now I'll just wait until you're ready to tell me. I hold on to his hand tightening my grip on it he winces a little and then relaxes.

That morning we didn't wake up till 8:20 and I jump up shocked. I don't remember hearing knocks on the door like Alfred would usually do. Or maybe I was so caught up in the nightmare I had I just couldn't hear it. I had a dream about Wally no longer wanting to be bullied so he ended up breaking up with me without telling me why and it was just the worst feeling ever. I turn to my left to see Wally still in bed.

"Ah! Wally wake up its past 8 you're late!" I tell him shaking him back and forth. He just turns to his side and continues to sleep. I take this opportunity to lift up his shirt and look at his shoulder blade the one he's been clinging onto and I have to cover my mouth at the sight. It's a bruise with a blue and black mixture but what really made me surprised was how big it was it was literally the size of my head and my body trembled just looking at it. I shake it off and continue to wake him up.

"Wally! Wake up school started almost an hour ago!" I tug on him. He opens his eyes and moves my hands off of him readjusting himself. "No! You need to go to school" I tell him and I start to pull him off of the bed.

"I'm up I'm up" He tells me. I point at the clock and he shrugs going into the bathroom. Was this the same Wally who loved to go to school every day so he can learn and show off how smart he is to his classmates? If it was he would have jumped out of bed raced to the shower and would have been out of here by now but he's not he's just moping around all nonchalant about how late he is right now. I go into the other bathroom since school starts in ten minutes for me and get dressed. Only now does Wally walk out of the bathroom and pulls his clothes on. He's about to leave the room when I stop him.

"Don't you need your bag?" I ask him holding his green backpack up to him.

"Right." He says taking it from my hands and walking out the door. And this only repeats itself the next day.

Again Wally wakes up late and again he refuses to wake and up and when he does he doesn't care about being late for school second time in a row. I sit there watching him as I decide I'll just have to pay another visit to his school again this week to find out what's going on because again Wally isn't telling me anything.

"Bye" He tells me and my lips feel lonely because it's been five days since I last kissed him. I put on my regular clothes instead of my uniform after he leaves and head for his school. When I get there I enter the main office to see a girl about Wally's age standing inside with no one else around.

"Um excuse me but do you know Wally West?" I ask the girl approaching her as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Who doesn't know Wally West?" The girl asks.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not here." She tells me as if it's something I should know.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"I mean he got suspended for three days."

"Why!" I ask her completely shocked by this. The girl opens the glass case she's standing next to and hands me a newspaper. The front cover read "West got into a Fight" I shake with the newspaper in my hands as I continue to read. "After school West was ambushed by John and two of his friends claiming he was 'gay' which is highly unlikely but they attacked him anyway. Taking a stand West fought back with ease taking the school's three biggest bullies down. He also broke John's nose who is now being hospitalized as we speak. A teacher saw Wally beating the kids up and suspended him for three days. Boo woo how will all his fan girls cope with Wally not attending school for the majority of this week? Who will I take pictures of to sell on the internet? And what will all us dumb idiots do without West helping us with school work during lunch?"

"What?" I ask rereading the newspaper again unable to comprehend what I just read. If Wally isn't at school then where is he? And why can't he tell me any of this?

"I know right! I was so disappointed stupid jerks attacking our Wally like that." The girl said taking the newspaper from me she was obviously a Wally fan.

"Is Cindy in school today?" I ask her hoping he's not with her.

"Who?" The girl asks I tilt my head not being able to believe that everyone knows who Wally is but not the leader of the cheerleading squad. "That's Wally's ex-girlfriend right?" She asks I nod my head.

"She's in school but I don't know her or her schedule. I can tell you Wally's" she says. And I shake my head at her. And I leave the school. I take out my phone and text Wally but then I erase the message and just wait until after school to blow up on him. After school he's at the gate sticking to the daily routine he puts his hand out in front of me for my backpack and I hold unto it tightly.

"So Wally tell me what you did today." I ask him waiting for his reply. His eyes dance all over the place except for my direction before he answers

"Class work." He says.

"Seriously Wally that's the best you can come up with. Can't you just start babbling about how much of a good student you are or do you only talk about it when you're telling me the truth?" I yell at him.

"Dick, what are you talking about?" He asks me playing clueless. I throw my backpack at him tired of him lying to me.

"Wally stop lying to me I've known you for years. Do you really think you can lie to me?" I ask him my eyes filling up with tears and I let them escape. I'm really glad we're distant from my school right now or my reputation would be ruined.

"Dick why would I lie to you?" He asks. And my head shot up staring at him in anger.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I already caught you Wally you don't have to lie anymore!" I tell him then I go to the last resort. "I know everything Wally I went to your school today a-."

"You went to my school!" He yells at me surprised. His eyes wide and now he knows he can't lie anymore.

"Yes! I went there today and that's where I went the day I skipped school. And I find out my boyfriend's been suspended for three days and he hasn't told me a thing about it!" I yell at him.

"You went to my school before too?" Wally asks surprised as if going to his school is the worst I can do.

"Yes, I just said that." I tell him

"Why did you go to my school?"

"You stopped talking to me Wally. You were getting distant. And I had to find out why"

"You could have asked."

"I did. And what do you do? You lie to me, Wally! And you kept lying to me until now."

"I didn't know you went to my school I thought you trust me"

"And I thought I could" I tell him tears streaming down rapidly.

"How much do you know?" He asks me.

"Everything." I tell him.

"Define everything." He urges me I walk over to him and gently press on his shoulder blade. He flinches in pain and gently rubs the area.

"Wally will you start talking to me now?" I ask him. And we both continue to walk down our path home.

"No" He replies.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you about it when I have this under control." He mutters.

"Under control? Under control! Wally you're being blackmailed by your ex, bullied by this guy who could be a whale, abused by your teacher, and you're suspended for three days. How can you ever get this 'under control'?" I shout at him.

"I just will, okay." He stops in front of the gates of the Wayne Manor and it automatically opens at our presence. I step inside the gates and realize Wally hasn't moved.

"Aren't you coming in?" I ask him. And he shakes his head. "Wally don't do this j-."

"No, Dick. You don't do this. I don't live here. You've been making me sleep here every night since we started dating and you've been calling your room our room. It's about time you realize I don't live here and I don't plan to."He says he hands me my backpack that I threw at him.

"Come on Wally." I plead with him. He shakes his head and moves away. I got so used to sleeping with Wally that I couldn't sleep at all that night. I need my Wally back! But since he doesn't have to go to school again today I won't see him at all. I sit down at the table for breakfast feeling everything but asterious. I really miss Wally and I need him to come back.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asks me putting down is cup of coffee.

"It's just Wally."

"See I told you playboys weren't a good thing." He tells me. I shake my head.

"No, dad I mean Wally's being bullied at school because of me and now he's keeping his distance." I tell him.

"Oh is that why he's not here this morning?" He asks I nod my head silently only staring at the food on my plate. "Look Dick at times like these all you need to do is tie him up to a chair and not let him go until he talks." Bruce tells me. My tired eyes open wide as I look at my dad.

"What?" He shrugs taking a sip of his coffee. "It works every time."

Another restless night came and left and I knew today for sure Wally will be at school since his suspension is finally over. I leave school a little early and I don't bring Barbs along since my relationship with Wally has escalated in the worst way right now and I don't need her getting concerned about it. The school bell rings and he's free to do what he wants I wait outside of the school looking for his freckled face. I see him with his group of friends who are completely happy that he's back. The moment our eyes meet he stops in his tracks and stares at me. I stare back crossing my fingers, hoping that he'll walk up to me and talk. I'm approached by the big bully, John and I watch as Wally goes left.

"Why do you look so familiar?" John asks me. His nose is wrapped in white bandages.

"Uh" I mutter not knowing what to say. He pulls down the collar to my shirt and looks at my neck.

"Hmm I guess I was mistaken you're not Wally's boyfriend." John says and starts to walk away. See! I told you guys hickeys were all that mattered.

"Wait" I tell him taking off the ring Wally gave me and showed it to him. I think I just gave my secret ID away since Wally's ring says Robin and I'm Dick right now but this guy seems pretty dumb so he wouldn't know.

"Wally" John reads and then he smiles at me. He walks around me as my eyes follow his every move.

"I knew West was dating a guy!" John smiles deeply. "you are a guy right?" He asks I nod at him and his smile gets even bigger.

"Man oh man is everyone going to be shocked when I tell them this." He smiles shaking his head. I don't know what he's going to do exactly but he's creeping me out.

"So you're a man whore or something right?"

"Excuse me?" I ask him.

"Well West only dates sluts and whores because he's one himself he's never dated a nice guy. You know."

"Wally is not a whore!" I tell him. How can he be if he prefers to go on dates every night instead of having sex?

"Ya, stand up for your man. I may not know what school you go to but that uniform looks expensive. You must be a rich kid." He says I swallow. He starts to advance towards me and I back up right into a fence.

"Okay Wally's boyfriend I'll go easy on you if you give me all the money you have." He says and takes out a pocket knife. Kids are allowed to have those at school? I begin to wish I started carrying money with me to school but I don't so at the moment I'm kind of screwed because I can't give him money or go Robin on him. Then he presses the knife on my neck.

"Leave him alone!" A deep voice says and he isn't Wally. John turns around giving me a little bit more space between the knife and my neck as he looks back.

"Who are you?" John asks and someone else flips above me pulling the knife from John's hand. "Hey!" John yells looking at this new guy and then a girl comes over and kicks him in the nuts and John tumbles to the ground.

"You okay?" The girl asks me.

"Who are you guys?" I ask them.

"We're the freedom fighters!" Boy one smiles at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Okay just kidding. We like to call ourselves the Bully Fighters because we save kids like you from guys like him." He explains to me.

"Oh is Wally in your group." I ask him since after all Wally is Kid Flash.

"Why would a popular –know-it-all help us? He's too busy appreciating himself and showing off his smartness." Boy two joins in.

"Have you ever thought he's just too busy doing other things to help us?" The girl asks. I roll my eyes finding out she's another one of those Wally fans.

"Where did he go?" I ask her.

"I saw him over there. He should still be there since there's nowhere to go from that area." She tells me.

"Uh thanks for your help you guys. Keep up the good work." I tell them running off in that direction. I find Wally standing in front of Cindy with a very unpleased look on her face.

"I know you still have feelings for me Wally so let's just get back together!" She urges him. Wally doesn't respond and I don't wait for him to.

"Wally!" I call to him both Wally's and Cindy's eyes turn to me.

"Is that him?" Cindy asks giving me a smirk as she looks me up and down.

"No!" Wally tells her and I feel my heart sink. "My ring says I'm dating Robin. You have heard of Boy Wonder right?" Wally asks her. Okay heart back to normal I think.

"Of course him and Kid Flash saved my life once." She tells Wally. We did? I don't remember her.

"Ya, well I don't mean to brag but I'm dating him." Wally smiles at her.

"What! You're dating a superhero? You're lying. How did you even get to meet him?" She interrogates him in disbelief.

"Easy he saved my life thought I was good looking and we went from there. But it will be really sad if I were to tell Robin a superhero that some girl wants us to break up so badly that she's threatening me. Wouldn't it?" He asks. Cindy nods her head slowly.

"Exactly! So does this mean you'll let me and the little kid acting like Robin go?" He asks looking at the guys who were standing in the corner with baseball bats in their hands. Cindy again nods her head.

"And you'll completely stop bothering me and turn yourself in to the principal?" Wally asks her again another head nod and Wally claps his hands.

"Good so we're done here." He tells her and he walks over to me.

"You can date us both!" Cindy says behind him. Wally turns around and looks at her.

"Ya, right Robin would kill us both!" Wally tells her with a grin on his face I've never seen before and I hope I never do.

"Wait who's this guy then?" Cindy asks shaking in fear of Robin. Wally looks at me then back at her.

"Phil he's Robin's friend." Cindy stands there dumbfounded and the guys she's with are shocked. It looks like she wouldn't be bothering Wally anymore. When the coast is clear Wally picks me up and runs to Gotham City. He puts me down and starts walking with me on the sidewalk. His hand reaches for mine and he holds it softly in his hand.

"I have things under control now." He tells me.

"So we can talk?" I ask him and he nods his head.


	7. Chapter 7 I Love You

Chapter 7 I Love You

I wake up and I feel completely comfortable in Wally's arms as my head rests on his naked chest. I look up at his face and kiss his lips gently loving the fact that he's back with me. I am so glad today's Saturday so we can just stay like this for the whole day. Wally wakes up and deepens the kiss moving along my neck and back to my lips. I moan as his tongue rapidly moves along mine in a fast pace. I move back and hug him tightly.

"I love you, Wally" I tell him kissing his neck up and down.

"You know yesterday in math class my teacher didn't know what he was teaching so I got up and taught the lesson to my class. And for the first time ever everyone passed his 'end of class pop quiz'!" Wally tells me proudly.

"That's great Wally" I tell him I was really expecting an 'I love you too' but usually when he babbles on like this it's a good thing. I give him two hickeys on the left side of his neck and pleased with my work I move his head to the right. Before continuing I decide to try again.

"I love you a lot." I tell him then nibble on his neck his skin shivers under my mouth and I continue.

"I'm the only person in my English class with an average of 100 because I'm the only student who read, watched, and researched the story Othello. Now everyone owes the teacher a book report while I have no homework for a month." He continues to tell me more about school. I stop what I'm doing and look him in the eyes.

"Wally" I call him.

"Yes?" He responds giving me his attention.

"I just said I love you."

"Um ya this is the first time you're saying that in the past few months we've been dating."

"Ya and you haven't said it at all."

"Oh I didn't?" He asks nervously.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember the first time you told me you love me." I tell him my hand goes up into his hair playing with it gently.

"Well that sucks."

"What do you mean that sucks? You're not supposed to say that!" I argue with him.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know I love you too. Something with how you feel about me and not about your school work!"

"No thanks." He tells me and he holds me tighter in his arms resting his head in my hair. I push him back.

"Wally I need to know how you feel" I tell him.

"Right now I'm hungry." He replies.

"Wally!" I shout at him. He brushes his lips against mine and then gives me a hard press.

"You're so cute Dick." He tells me moving from my lips. I grab on tightly to both of his arms.

"Wally I love you!" I yell at him shaking him back and forth. Another kiss lands on my lips and he hugs me again.

"Let's go out today. I'm in the mood for some pizza at Lugi's." He says.

"No, I want to stay here and cuddle all day." I tell him hugging him back.

"Come on it will be fun Dick. Let's go out."

"You're running out of clothes" I tell him remembering the little amount he has left in the closet.

"That's because you keep wearing them."

"Remind me to take you home so we can get all of your clothes." I tell him snuggling up against his chest.

"All?"

"Ya, after all you've been here for months and since I told you I love you. You'll be staying here for a few more months right?"

"Only if we go out tonight." He tells me.

"Do we have too?" I whine.

"Yes, or I'll take my clothes and stay at the cave."

"Why the cave? Why not at your house?" I ask him and he hugs my tighter.

"Ever since my mom started working the place has been so empty all the time. I hate being all alone in that house." He tells me.

"Then just stay here."

"Only if we go out today."

"Fine I'll go I'll go."

"Yay! Be ready by 8" He tells me pressing a kiss on my cheek and the next thing I know he's asleep.

We finish our date at Lugi's and I'm so glad all it took was one date to get Wally to stay with me forever. Or until we broke up but I don't see breaking up to be an option in our future. Actually until a few months past because that's what we agreed on but I don't see that happening either. Wally takes my hand and leads me in a different direction from the Wayne Manor.

"Wally home is this way" I tell him tugging his arm.

"Who said this date was over?" He asks me.

"Oh you have something else planned, lover boy?" I ask him he nods his head and goes to Wayne Corp Industries.

"Why here?" I ask him. He enters the building and brings me to the elevator clicking number 80 the highest level the building has.

"Someone once told me if you found a nickel you'll have a lucky day." Wally says avoiding my question he looks at his watch and smiles at the time I lean into him looking at his watch wondering what's so special about 10:10. We exit the elevator and climb up one flight of stairs that brings us to the roof.

"But if you wish on a shooting star your dreams will come true." He continues. And I look around in complete amazement as I watch the stars gliding and shooting all around us. I move to the edge of the roof wanting to touch them. This is way better than a 3D movie. Wally comes from behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"I picked this building because it's the highest building in Gotham. And the only building I can enter without being charged for trespassing." Wally tells me.

"This is amazing! Did you count the days until today too?" I ask him.

"No, I watched the news." He kissed my cheek and then looked back up at the stars with me I place my hands on top of his feeling incredible with him here with me.

"I love you Dick." He whispers in my ear. Why is he so romantic? I turn around jumping on him as I pull him in for a kiss there isn't a more spectacular moment than right now. When we get home I can't keep my hands and mouth off of Wally because I am way too jovial because Wally loves me back. Wally puts me on the bed and removes his shirt.

"I need to go shower." He tells me taking off his pants and goes into the bathroom. When the water starts running I get too impatient and take my clothes off going in after him. I enter the shower pressing myself really close to Wally to get water on myself. Wally doesn't seem surprised that I'm there and moves from under the water to let more of me under it.

"Why is the water so cold?" I ask him.

"It's refreshing this way. Plus hot water gives you wrinkles." I roll my eyes at him and take the shampoo bottle squeezing it on my hands.

"Come" I tell him and he bends his head so I can shampoo his hair. His hair goes in between my fingers and I can't believe how soft it is and I actually moan from touching his hair. Wally picks his head up an inch and starts to kiss me making the worst of this effect as I get hard. The water stops pouring on us along with the sounds of the roaring shower and we both look up to find Batman staring us down. Wally immediately places his hands over his dick.

"Downstairs now" He commands us. I start to feel light headed.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter in the story I just love how romantic Wally is in this relationship. But anyway enough of my opinion how about some more reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8 Roy and the Team

Chapter 8 Roy

Wally screams as the shampoo oozes down from his hair to his eyes.

"Is it okay if we wash this out first?" I ask Batman.

"Hurry up." Batman says and he leaves the room. Wally turns on the water again and stands up straight.

"Come back Wally let me wash this out." I tell him.

"Give me a second" He says washing the shampoo out of his eyes. We get dressed and I don't get to dry Wally's hair as we go down stairs and it's dripping along the floor. Sorry Alfred.

"Is he going to kill me? I really think he's going to kill me" Wally says in panic I grab his hand and hold it tightly.

"I rather die than let Bruce/Batman lay a finger on you." I tell him thinking to myself we're both going to die. We get into his Study and he's sitting comfortably in his black armchair looking at us.

"Sit" He demands. He already changed out of his Batman costume and into a suit and tie.

"Are you sure I should sit? I mean my hair is kind of wet right now and you told us to hurry so I didn't dry m-."

"Sit down and shut up" Bruce says shutting Wally up. Wally takes the chair next to me and he's vibrating silently. Bruce places his elbows on the table getting a closer look at us.

"Those aren't your clothes Dick" Bruce says looking at me. I look down to realize I'm wearing Wally's clothes as usual. Sometimes I pick out random clothes from the closet other days I purposely wear Wally's clothes. Today it was a mixture of both.

"Oh these are Wally's" I tell him. He shakes his head realizing he rather stay on topic.

"I have come to an understanding that you two have not told the team about your relationship." Bruce tells us.

"What?" Wally says letting his jaw drop the furthest it can go I pull it back up for him and stare at Bruce.

"You want us to tell them?" I ask

"They have a right to know. What if something serious happens and you end up helping one another rather than fixing the problem? They have a right to be aware of it and know why you'd do something stupid instead of something meaningful. And Aqualad needs to be able to make a plan with the team on missions to find a way to work around it so it won't end up killing everyone."

"Agreed" I tell Bruce. "Are you really okay with us being together?" I ask him a bit hesitant.

"Richard, I realized Wally has been staying in your room for two months now and the security cameras show me all the pornography the two of you put on almost every night." Bruce tells me my face turns a bright shade of red and I swallow, hard. "If I was not okay with your relationship, Wally would be dead by now."

"Thanks for your . . .approval?" I tell him feeling the need to thank him.

"You guys will tell them tomorrow. Understood?" Bruce asks going back to the main topic.

"Got it" I tell him standing up. Both Bruce and I look over at Wally for his response.

"In my science class this girl was mixing the wrong chemicals together so I had to quickly add in chemicals to stop her concoction from blowing up the school. They had a whole ceremony done for me and everything the next day." Wally nervously says.

"What?" Bruce said his voice boomed through the room as his eyebrows rose wondering what Wally was talking about.

"Oh he does this often. And yes he will tell the others with me tomorrow." I tell Bruce leaving the room with Wally.

"Weird I thought he was going to flip on us!" Wally says the moment I close the door behind us.

"Me too. But Wally can I ask you something?" I ask him reaching for his hand.

"What?"

"Why do you always do that? Babbling on about how well you do at school." I ask him

"Oh when I was younger I was always a bit of a show off. So now when I get really nervous about something it became a habit for me to try and avoid it by showing off."

"So you're saying until we had the talk about wanting to go out. I've never seen you nervous before?" I ask because in the years I've known Wally I thought I saw him in every way possible that's one of the reasons we're so close. And I've never seen him babble about his amazing school life before.

"Ya, it's only when I'm so nervous I can't think. And since everything about me is fast my mouth and mind work on their own making me say stuff like that rather than taking the time to actually answer or properly avoid a conversation." He tells me.

"Oh" I answer him "So telling the team about us makes you nervous?"

"Ya! It's Artemis we're talking about here I just know she'll have something rude to say. And then Kaldur will never look at us the same way again, Megan will be too happy, Super Boy will be too confused. Oh my gosh Roy! What are we going to do when he finds out!" Wally asks breathless. I don't know why he's so worried about Roy but he's the first person I want to rub our relationship into. We get to the cave around 12 the next day and nobody's in the kitchen.

"Maybe I should cook lunch for them to smooth things over." Wally says he goes into the fridge and takes out a bunch of things and picks up a pot. I sit down on the counter watching him moving from the stove back and forth adding things into the pot and mixing other things together. When he's almost done he gets a fork and places the food on it coming over to me.

"Taste it?" He asks me putting the fork next to my mouth I place my mouth around the fork slowly and seductively moving my lips off of the fork and start to chew. After the third bite the flavor bursts into my mouth and it just taste amazing.

"Can I have all of it to myself?" I ask him wanting more.

"Now you sound like me. Are you sure it's not too salty or needs anymore sauce or-."

"Wally it was perfect. Just like you." I tell him. He blushes lightly and starts to put the spaghetti and meatballs on the plates in front of him. At the smell of food the rest of the team walk away from what they're doing and enters the kitchen.

"Wally stop acting like you cooked it. We all know you ordered take out and put it in the pot." Artemis says the moment she enters the room Wally just rolls his eyes and places a plate of food in front of her.

"Come on Artemis can't you give Wally credit for any good thing he does?" I ask her not pleased with her teasing my boyfriend. She stares at me crossing her legs.

"No" She smirks at me.

"Oh wow Wally did you make this?" Megan says looking at the food.

"Just for you sweet c-." He stops himself looking over at me. Kaldur and Conner walk in together observing the scene. Conner sits down and Kaldur looks at the food then at us.

"What is this?" Kaldur asks.

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Go ahead try it." Wally tells them. They all look around the room.

"Let me get this straight. You actually made this? With your hands and that stove?" Artemis asks to clarify. Wally nods at her.

"If you need proof we can take down a security camera and watch." I tell her. Everyone hesitantly picks up their fork and put it in the food. Hands shaking they close their eyes and put it in their mouth. After around the fourth or fifth chew they all are chewing down on their plates and they finish it in seconds. It's like eating Wally's food turns you into Wally.

"More please." Artemis says shoving her plate into Wally. Wally folds his arms giving her a look. She draws her hand back and puts her plate back on the table.

"Wally this is really good! Who knew you could cook!" Megan says delighted.

"Wally is there a special occasion going on?" Kaldur asks Wally only looks at him. "It's just you've never cooked for us before and you're really good at it-."

"Ya, this whole time you had us eating Megan's trash that she calls food." Conner rudely interrupts.

"Conner!" Megan yells insulted. Kaldur looks at Conner then back at Wally.

"And I just thought you cooked for a special reason today." Kaldur continues.

"Well actually there is a reason." Wally smiles and then looks over at me. We exchange smiles and glances until I turn to the team.

"Wally and I are dating." I tell everyone. Everyone stares at me with blank expressions. Artemis and Megan's jaws drop when they hear this and it's quiet for a really long time.

"Well this isn't awkward." Wally says handing me a plate of the food he made as he starts eating.

"Guys?" I call to them hoping they would say something.

"Say that again." Artemis says cleaning out her ears. Finally someone says something and moving.

"Wally's my boyfriend now." I tell them again showing them the ring on my finger. Artemis and Megan pull a ten dollar bill from their pockets and hand it to a pleased Conner.

"Uh, why did you guys just give Conner money?" I ask them.

"I made a bet that I would be the next person to date Wally." Megan shyly blushes as she says this.

"Ya and I sort of kinda bet that I would be the next person to date Wally." Artemis says rolling her eyes.

"What's that Artemis? You thought you could date the Wall-man? Well too bad I'd never date a girl like you." Wally tells her and Artemis gives him a dirty look with the middle finger following.

"And you bet that I would date Wally?" I ask Conner.

"Nope, I just told them Wally wasn't going to date either of them. And I win." Conner says

"So you guys are dating." Someone says from behind us. We turn around to see Roy looking down at us. He takes Wally's fork and eats what's left on his plate.

"Hey!" Wally shouts unhappy that someone took his food.

"That explains this." Roy says pointing at a hickey on Wally's neck.

"How did I not see that?" Artemis asks. Roy takes out a ten from his pocket also going over to Conner.

"Double or nothing?" He asks. Conner shrugs at him.

"What's the bet now?" Conner asks. Roy bends down to talk in Conner's ear. Thanks to Batman I'm very good at reading lips even if it's sideways. When Roy is done Conner nods agreeing to the new bet.

"I'm in this too!" I tell Roy glaring at him.

"Are you sure Robin? I mean this is a big boy's game." Roy asks me walking over to me.

"Heck ya double or nothing right? And I'm betting against you." I tell him.

"Good luck winning." He taunts

"Have fun losing." I tell him right back.

"And how are you so sure you'll win?" Roy asks.

"Let's just say I have a lot of faith in my boyfriend." I smirk at him.

"Let's test that faith."

"Ya!" I tell him getting in his face. Roy backs up and gives Wally one last glance before walking away.

"What was the bet?" Wally asks moving close to me as he slips his hand into mine.

"You'll find out soon." I tell Wally.

"So it's true" Artemis says it looks like she's looking at Wally's crotch but it's obvious that she's referring to our hand holding.

"How long have you two been going out?" Kaldur asks as he finally snaps back into reality.

"Months" I shrug.

"Exactly" Kaldur says

"A good two to three we haven't been counting since one of us are in a hurry to do things." Wally admits eyeing me.

"Gosh Wally. Why are you always so horny you need to understand the fact that Robin's only fourteen." Artemis says. Again people assuming things.

"Actually Artemis-." I start to say but Wally stops me.

"Wait you're still fourteen!" Wally shouts at me.

"Oh boy" Artemis says rolling her eyes.

"Uh ya Wally . . . I thought you knew that" I tell him nervously. He lets go of my hand as his face turns red.

"Dude! I thought you were at least fifteen by now! But you're fourteen fucking fourteen!" Wally shouts his face turning red and he backs away from me.

"Wally you're over reacting here." I tell him forcing a smile on my face but I'm really scared he might end it with me.

"Over reacting! I don't think so. You were always so horny and I always let you be the dominant one in the relationship only to find out you're still fourteen!"

"Did I just hear him right?" Artemis asks. "So that means Robin's been on top of Wally West! This is so going in my book." Artemis smiles as she shakes her head.

"Wally it's not that bad. I mean we love each other right? That's all that m-."

"ACT YOUR AGE!" Wally blurts out at me and he runs away.

"Wally!" I call after him but I'm too late. I glare at Artemis really hating her right now. "Thanks" I tell her.

"What? He was going to find out sooner or later what would you have done when your birthday comes rolling in."

"Still it would have been better coming from me than you." I tell her.

"I don't get it." Megan says. "there isn't much of a difference between the ages fourteen and fifteen."

"Ya, but there is to Wally." I mutter.

"I am so sorry Robin. That you telling us about your relationship came to this." Kaldur apologizes.

"It wasn't your fault. I really should act my age sometimes." I tell him folding my arms. "I'm going to go look for him." I tell everyone leaving the room. The sun was setting and I walk around the cave for Wally to find him lying on his back watching the sun set. I walk over slowly to him like he's a pigeon that will fly away if I move too suddenly and sit next to him.

"Hey." I tell him not knowing what else to say. At first he doesn't answer or look my way but eventually he sits up.

"So today's been a bit off for us." He tells me.

"It shouldn't be." I tell him moving closer to him.

"Everything was great until Batman came along opening the door to the shower and making a huge deal about us telling the team." Wally says.

"Ya." I sigh resting my head on his broad shoulder. "It was really weird finding out that three of our friends want to date you." I tell him.

"Dude that was so weird." Wally laughs.

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask him.

"Yes" Wally says putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Are you going to forgive me?"

"Yes"

"Now?"

"Nah, I'll do it later. You know I've never met a fourteen year old like you before." He tells me.

"That's because you don't know any."

"No, I know Barbs." He tells me and I laugh.

"Ya, right. Besides you act like you were nothing like me when you were fourteen."

"I wasn't, honestly Cindy was my first." He tells me. My head moves off of his shoulder.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Really." He answers. No wonder he was so surprised to find out I was behaving the way I was at age fourteen.

"Can we go home now?" I ask him tugging on his shirt. He nods his head and picks me up as he speeds home.

The next day I'm supposed to keep an eye on Wally after making that bet with Roy. But then I realize that today is Monday and I can't thanks to school. I give Wally a kiss good-bye and let him go to school. I stare out the window remembering the peaceful night when Wally told me he loved me and I wish he'd say that more often. I get a text and I take out my phone.

**At Central City High School right now. **Roy texts me my eyes widen as I read the message.

**Are you with him right now?** I text back quickly I put on my sunglasses and run out of the house.

**Looking, but I'm pretty sure I'll find him before you get here. ** Roy texts me back I know it's true but I have to at least try to stop Roy. I hit the gas pedal on my R-Cycle harder than I ever did before. I finally get to Wally's school and I search around frantically for two red heads. And there they are. Wally's pressed against the wall as Roy wraps his arms around him giving him a long wet kiss. I realize this isn't all just Roy but Wally's actually kissing him back! His fingers are stuck in Roy's really short hair and he lets Roy grind slowly on him. I walk over to the hidden wall they are leaning on.

"Found you." I tell them and Wally finally moves Roy off of him recognizing my voice.

"Rob! I'm sorry" Wally says looking at me with an apologetic face. Roy wipes his mouth and starts walking towards me. I pull out a twenty raising it in the air for him to take it. Roy grabs on to it and puts it back in my pocket.

"Thanks but no thanks. That kiss was worth way more." Roy tells me he looks back at a sad Wally and continues to walk away.

"Rob-." Wally starts again.

"Get on." I tell him. Nudging my head to my R-Cycle. When he walks over to me I put the helmet on his head.

"Aren't you mad?" He asks me.

"About what?" I ask starting her up and driving away from his school. His grip around me is tighter and I feel my body growl in lust at his touch.

"I didn't push him away or anything. And I even kissed him back." Wally tells me.

"Wally it's okay. I was the one who placed the bet in the first place." I tell him.

"Are you sure? He asks. I pull up to a yellow two story building, Wally's house.

"I mean as long as you don't have feelings for him I'm fine." I tell him. Wally lets out a nervous laugh from behind me I twirl around immediately.

"Wally you have got to be kidding me" I threaten him.

"It's a crush Dick I swear! I'd never actually like him or anything and plus I really, really do love you."

"I know Wally and I-." I stop at the sound of a loud clang coming from the house and the next thing I see is Wally's dad racing out of the house butt naked! And here's the worst part Wally's mom is running after him with a butcher knife. I sit there frozen for a second taking this all in.

"Wally what did I just see?" I ask him hoping I didn't just imagine that.

"Another reason I don't like to come home." Wally mutters looking at the direction they ran away in.

"Do they do this often?" I ask him.

"Don't know the last time I saw them fight was the day I started sleeping in the cave." He tells me I nod my head slowly looking at him. Wally needs me more than I thought. He needs someone that will take care of him and love him but no matter how smart he is he just hasn't realized it yet. I decide to abandon that thought and grab Wally's hand.

"Let's go get your clothes." I tell him.

* * *

Review away my people! Review!


	9. Chapter 9 Uh oh

Chapter 9 My Turn

We enter his house and everything is scattered or broken along the floors all the way to the stairwell. We pass through the rooms slowly trying not to trip into this big mess. Wally doesn't say anything and climbs up the stairs opening the door to his room. Inside his room it's spotless compared to outside of it but it actually is clean everything is nice and neat and I can't believe this is Wally's room at the cave it's a huge mess. In my room he doesn't really have anything to mess my room up with except for clothes and school work which he puts up himself. Wally picks up a black backpack from a corner of multiple backpacks and starts pulling clothes from his closet putting them in it. I take another backpack a neon blue one and start taking the clothes from his dresser. I pause when I see notebook paper on it labeled Wally. I read the words to myself silently.

"Wally your father and I realized you haven't been home lately. I know I've been working at nights so I wouldn't know if you come home then but you haven't been eating the dinner I leave for you. And that's very unlike you to not touch anything eatable. I know your father and I have been fighting a lot lately but that's only because we're worried about your future. Don't worry we'll start going to therapy real soon to fix this all up. I cleaned your room for when you decide to come home again and we really miss you. –Mom."

"What are you reading Babe?" Wally looks over my shoulder reading the note very fast. "So that's why it's so clean in here." Wally mutters.

"You're not staying are you?" I ask to make sure.

"No, she didn't say she'd quit her job and spend more time with me. Now did she?" He tells me I shake my head telling him no. And even if it did I'd still say no. I open one of his draws and fold his clothes really tight so they can fit in his backpack. I get to the last one when Wally's down getting the clothes from his closet.

"You're taking everything?" He asks me sitting down on his bed.

"Ya, make sure to bring along anything else you want." I tell him. He shrugs and looks around the room for something. Okay I know what I'm doing here is completely wrong. But having your boyfriend move in with you without asking him if he wants to isn't as bad as it seems. We head back for my R-Cycle and I let Wally hold both of his bags before driving back to Gotham I smile because now he has no reason to go home in a long time.

I'm slammed against my bed completely turned on by Wally as he kisses me from my collar bone to my lips I pull off his shirt rolling over him so I'm back on top. I grind on him slowly and then I remember Roy kissing him earlier I raise myself up sitting on him.

"Do you think Roy likes you? I have this feeling that he isn't playing around." I tell Wally. Wally sits up a little.

"I don't care what Roy feels." Wally tells me grabbing my lips with his and kissing me again. I pull back and look at him.

"Of course you do. You have a crush on him. And I know you know he does. He makes it so obvious! Cuddling against you wanting your warmth betting that he'll date you then making another bet that he'll be able to kiss you and get you to kiss him back."

"That was the bet? Well I totally fell for that one." Wally mutters.

"Ya, you did." I ruffle my hair thinking about Roy. "I'm really starting to hate him right now."

"Why?" Wally asks kissing my cheek.

"He's trying to take you away from me Wally. And I can't let him do that you're mine all mine No one can have you or even be allowed to touch you."

"Somebody's a bit possessive." Wally hums against my neck. I pull him back clutching unto his arms.

"I have to be! I have me written all over you." I tell him. He looks into my eyes as I stare into his rubbing a hickey on his neck. "After we do it . . . does your butt still hurt?" I ask him.

"Uh ya. But the pain goes away in no time." He tells me.

"Good, because I'm in an angry sex mood today." I tell him Wally looks at me a bit scared.

"Mm Wally last night was amazing!" I stretch in bed remembering how last night went I turn over and he's still sound asleep next to me. I kiss his lips gently until I grow impatient and stick my tongue into his mouth waking him up.

"Mm!" He moans opening his eyes.

"Morning" I smile at him giving him a hickey on his collar bone. He shakes under my touch and I realize it's more than usual. I pry myself off of him to get a good look at his face he seems normal to me.

"You okay?" I ask him. He shakes his head and snuggles into my arms. "What's wrong?" I ask him wondering why Wally hasn't said a word since he woke up. He groans lightly against my chest his body still shaking viciously. I know he isn't vibrating because it gives my body goosebumps all over when he does. I pick his head up and look into his eyes.

"Wally tell me what's wrong." I beg him. He shakes his head again putting his head back on my chest. "Wally!" I urge him as I readjust myself. "If you don't tell me what's going on I'll start getting ready right now and I don't have to for another hour." I tell him.

"My ass hurts." He says and the shaking doesn't stop.

"Did I really hurt you last night?" I ask him. I feel him nod his head against my skin.

"But you kept saying that feels good keep doing it." I tell him.

"That was you" Wally tells me. My face turns red as I realize my silly mistake.

"I'm sorry. Can you walk?" I ask him and he merely shrugs. "get up and we'll see."

"I'll do that when my healing kicks in." He sighs he continues to shake heavily against me and I hold him tightly in my arms.

"How long will that take?" I ask him.

"Longer than a flash?" He says.

"You can stay home if you want. I can get Bruce to write you an excuse letter." I tell him sitting up. Wally rolls over so he's lying down on his stomach and stares up at me in a glare.

"I already told you I don't want to go home." Wally sighs.

"Oh when I said home I meant here."

"When you mean here you either say that or you say your house not just home. It makes it sound like I live here."

"Wally why are you so against living here?" I ask him putting my finger up and down on his back.

"Because I don't want to."

"But you kind of been living here for two months now."

"Then I guess I should leave." He mumbles starting to get up and his body starts to shake even more.

"Wally don't do this! Plus you promised you'd stay if I went on that date with you." I tell him pushing his body back down on the bed.

"I don't live here." He mutters hiding his head in his arm. I kiss his arm and start to get ready.

At school my day was far from normal. Well maybe not far from it but things were a bit out of place. In first period I was hit by a paper ball. At first I thought someone failed at passing notes but then I got hit by even more paper balls. When I turned around everyone sitting in the back acted like they were working but I can see their books with absolutely no words on them. I turn back around and try my best to ignore more paper balls being thrown at me. In my other classes it doesn't stop I get spit balls thrown at me. This one girl tripped me in the hallway. Tags pasted on my back saying things like 'kick me'. And during lunch when I start to think about why all these things happened to me the courtyard isn't empty. About half of the girls' population at this school come charging towards me and Barbs with faces that aren't happy.

"It's like a stampede." Barbs says looking at all those girls with me. They finally meet up to us and they glare at me.

"Are you really dating our Wally?" One girl asks me. I roll my eyes being very annoyed by these Wally fans and the fact that they even go to my school.

"Yes, does that give you a reason to pick on me? And FYI Wally's mine!"

"Get him!" Another girl in the crowd shouts. My eyes widen when the girls start to run over to me as if they were Vikings. Barbs jumps in front of me and puts a hand out in front of her.

"Stop!" She commands and the girls actually do. "Did you guys forget that this is Dick Grayson? Bruce Wayne's adopted son." Barbs tells them. The anger in their faces disappear and they stare at each other.

"Uh have fun dating Wally" One girl stays walking away and the others follow. Who knew being Bruce Wayne's adopted son would save you from a bunch of violent girls. A girl with blonde hair walks over to me and I realize its Artemis.

"What do yo mean you're dating Wally pipsqueak?" She sneers at me. I remove the ring from my finger and place it in my pocket. How was I going to explain this if I told Artemis that Robin was dating Wally?

"Uh-." I start.

"Why is it so hard to believe Dick is dating Wally? And yes I mean Wally freaking hot West! Look they love each other and that's all that matters." Barbs interrupts. And my plans about saying it's another Wally flies out the window.

"It's weird because he's dating my best friend Robin." Artemis tells her and stares at me.

"What? Wally's cheating on Dick?" Barbs says as if it's the most unbelievable thing ever.

"I can't believe I gave away my lunch money for this. I am going to kill Wally!" Artemis says.

"I don't think that's reasonable." I tell Artemis.

"Oh no it is." She aggressively pulls out her phone and push down on the buttons heavily. She puts the phone to her ear and taps her foot on the ground.

"Wally!" She says in the phone I'm guessing right after he answers. "meeting at the. . ." She looks at me and Barbs. "where we always meet up. Got it?" She says into the phone. She hangs up and then looks at us.

"You know Wally?" Barbs asks.

"No, way! I mean I did say he was dating my best friend right?" Artemis says angrily. I didn't know what to say or do to prevent Artemis from murdering Wally. I couldn't just tell her I was Robin but we're not even close. I'm surprised she even called me her best friend.

"Dick I am so sorry." Barbs tells me as if Wally really was cheating on me.

"Hey pipsqueak" Artemis calls me I look up at her. "I suggest you break up with Wally." Artemis says walking away. I was surprised to see Wally waiting by the gates after school today so I ran over to him giving him a hug.

"You can walk?" I ask him.

"Ya, after tripping a couple of times. I'm fine now." He tells me. "Did you really have to be so rough on me last night?"

"Wally, I'm beginning to think you don't know what angry sex is." I tell him. He just shakes his head and changes the subject.

"Ah Dick do you mind changing right now?"

"Huh? Why?" I ask him holding his hand and swinging it back and forth.

"Artemis told me to meet her at the cave for a meeting." Then I remember the phone call and that Artemis believes Wally is cheating on me.

"Uh how about we just not go?" I ask him trying to avoid this.

"Dick we can't just not go to a cave meeting." He tells me slipping my sunglasses out of his backpack. "Change please?" He tells me. I sigh knowing exactly what Wally was getting into I take the bag from him and change in a bathroom somewhere. We get to the cave and the atmosphere is intense. Everyone is staring at Wally with disappointed looks and angry eyes. And Wally doesn't notice he goes into the fridge and takes out an energy drink.

"Wally, Artemis told us everything. And we are all very disappointed in you." Kaldur starts. Wally raises an eyebrow and sits down in the couch.

"Is this about not knowing Rob's age? Look I'm sorry I forgot his date of birth for a day get over it." Wally says.

"It's more than that" Artemis says and she looks like she's about to smack every single freckle off of Wally's face.

"Wally I can't believe you." Megan cries into her hands.

"Does Robin know yet?" Conner asks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wally asks now understanding this is something serious.

"Robin I'm sorry I have to tell you this. But Wally's cheating on you." Kaldur breaks it down for me. Wally spits out his energy drink all over Kaldur as he hears this.

"What!" Wally screams from the top of his lungs.

"I met him Wally. Dick Grayson" Artemis tells him. Wally's eyes shot open when he realizes what they're talking about.

"Oh right! Him." Wally says he turns to look over at me. "Sorry Rob." He says giving me a sad face. Is this really happening?

"See! He admits it. Can I beat the crap out of him now?" Artemis asks eagerly. Kaldur nods at her and she kicks Wally out of his chair.

"Hey hey hey Artemis! If anyone's allowed to hit me it's Rob." He says lying down on the floor. Artemis looks over at me.

"Well?" She asks and everyone is staring at me.

"Teach him a lesson!" Conner cheers. I stare at Wally through my sunglasses and he's looking back at me.

"Just do it" He whispers. And I can't do it. I can't hurt Wally. I turn to face everyone.

"Guys I'm-." I start to say.

"Team meet me in the mission room." Batman's voice says from the loud speaker. I sigh realizing Batman just saved me. When everyone leaves Wally gets up and grabs my shoulders.

"Dude! Tell me you weren't going to give away your secret ID!" Wally tells me.

"I was." I tell him.

"Batman would have killed you! What were you thinking?"

"I- I didn't want to hurt you."

"Rob, at times like these you just don't tell your secrets you suck it up and hurt me. Just do whatever it takes to keep your secret hidden." He tells me and he walks to the other room. It's easier said than done.


	10. Chapter 10 Hate

Chapter 10 Hate

We're on the mission Batman deployed us on. We don't really know what we're doing because Batman gave us the coordinates to investigate the area and nothing else. We're spread out in the trees and bushes staring at the building that is surrounded by body guards.

"We need to get into that building" Artemis says through Megan's telepathic link.

"We need someone to volunteer to be a distraction." Kaldur says.

"KID FLASH!" Megan shouts in our heads.

"I agree" Artemis says.

"Me too" Conner says after.

"You guys do know I could end up with a broken leg or something right?" KF asks them.

"That's the point Kid Idiot. You owe Robin!" Artemis says.

"Seriously? So you wouldn't mind if I were to die?" KF asks.

"You shouldn't have cheated on Robin in the first place." Artemis says and I don't need to see her to know she's smirking like crazy.

"Well this is just swell." KF mutters.

"Guys I'll be the distraction." I tell them.

"Rob no. I'll do this." KF says I see him get up from the bushes underneath me and I watch as he speeds over there. At first he's knocking down rows and rows of the guards but then one of them grabs him by the hair pointing a gun at his head.

"Was back-up an option?" His voice sounds very alarmed in our heads.

"Nope." Artemis says. I don't waste any more time and run over there myself as Wally struggles in the guards grip trying to move his head from the gun.

"Robin no!" Kaldur says when my feet hit the concrete. I ignore him completely and kick the gun out of that guard's hand and start beating him up the other guards gather around and Wally takes their guns.

"AH!" Wally's scream escalates in the air and there's an arrow in his arm.

"Where did that come from?" I ask him running over to his side. He points up to the tree where Artemis is hiding.

"Oops I was aiming for the bad guys" She says but I know she's lying.

"Wally are you okay?" I ask him lifting his arm with the arrow inside trying to figure out how deep it is.

"He'll be fine." Artemis says when she reaches us and the others follow her.

"I know you did this on purpose!" I yell at her.

"Why are you not mad at him? He cheated on you for crying out loud! And I bet he hasn't broken up with that kid yet." Artemis glares at KF.

"Wally let me help you." Megan says pulling at the arrow in the roughest way possible another yell forces its way out of KF's lips and the blood rolls down his suit.

"Gee thanks Megan." He forces the words out in pain. The wound heals up quickly and Megan looks a bit surprised.

"That was fast." She said.

"Are we going in or not?" KF asks. Turning to the building.

"You should go make sure it's safe." Conner tells him.

"Almost died two times tonight and they're still trying to kill me." KF mutters before he runs into the building. When he goes in its quiet too quiet.

"KF everything okay in there?" I ask him through the telepathic link.

"Well I'm tied up with this knife towards my neck. Everything seems just fine." He says and Artemis laughs.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I ask him and run towards the building. He doesn't answer and I start to run faster. I get inside and there's no one there. The whole building is empty and the lights are on. "KF where are you?" I ask him. No response. "KF please tell me you're still alive." No answer. I run back out of the building and everyone has a worried face.

"He's out of my range." Megan tells me.

"Or dead!"I scream at her. "This is all your fault if you guys weren't so mad about Wally cheating on me then this wouldn't have happened." I yell at them all.

"Robin we were only trying to help you." Kaldur says.

"No! I don't need your help this is between Wally and me not the rest of you guys. We didn't tell you about our relationship so you guys can intervene we told you because Batman wanted us to."

"Wait, you guys didn't want to tell us you were dating?" Artemis asks me a bit hurt.

"Not anymore!" We did and now I can't even find KF." My legs start to tremble against my own body weight and I fall to my knees crying in my mask. "I hate all of you" I mutter as the tears start to flow heavily.

"Miss Martian I need you to do a perimeter check, Artemis go back in the building and make sure you check every corner and look for secret passages, Super Boy I suggest you do the same." Kaldur says finally giving direct orders. "Robin he'll be okay." Kaldur assures me I just stare at the ground. The team spent all night searching for Wally and he was nowhere to be found. The ride back to the cave was silent and I grip tightly unto my cape staring at the ring Wally gave me.

"Robin I am so sorry" Artemis says her voice cracks as she says it. Megan starts to wail and Conner fold his arms.

"I knew I should have just punched him and got over it. " Conner mutters. I rest my head at the back of the chair. Hoping I'm just in a dream right now and I'll wake up to find Wally right next to me. We get to the cave and Batman raises an eyebrow at our sad and tear drenched faces.

"Something wrong?" Batman asks.

"Can't you tell Batman?" I ask him harshly. "Wally's gone the whole team acted like idiots putting his life in danger and now we don't even know where he is." I yell at him.

"I'll call in Martian Man hunter and Zatara to find him." Batman says. "in the mean time go home." Batman orders. Kaldur puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be okay." He tells me again. I aggressively push his hand off of me and glare at him.

"Don't talk to me." I order him. I go home to an empty bedroom and an empty bed and my heart sinks. I change into Wally's clothes and sit on my bed with my knees on my chest wishing it was me who was taken away instead of Wally. I sit there crying even more drenched in my own tears. I hear a knock on my door hours later and then it opens. Bruce walks in and he looks at me sympathetically.

"Are you okay?" He asks sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me.

"Did they find him yet?" I ask him instead of answering his question.

"They won't have an answer until tomorrow." He tells me. And I nod my head.

"Don't worry Dick we'll find him." He says and walks out of my room. I follow after him unable to sleep in this bed by myself.

"Dad?" I call to him. He turns around to face me before opening his bedroom door.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask

"Come in" He says and he opens the door for me to come in.

Bruce let's me skip school and I go to the cave to see what Martian Man Hunter and Zatara have to say. They're in the living room talking to each other about something when I get there.

"Did you find him?" I ask them as soon as I meet up to them

"Good morning Robin." Martian Man hunter greets me.

"Just answer my question" I tell them not wanting to make small talk. They exchange glances and Zatara takes a step forward.

"We've looked for him all night. Using the best of our abilities." Zatara tells me.

"But we just can't find Kid Flash. It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth." Martian Man Hunter tells me. My body starts to tremble and I don't believe my ears. I look back up at them seeing the seriousness in their eyes. Then I snap.

"Fine! I don't need any of your help! I'll find Wally myself and tell Batman I'm quitting." I tell them storming out of the cave. Never wanting to go back again.


	11. Chapter 11 Forgotten

Chapter 11 Forgotten

It's been two years since Wally left, my fifteen and sixteenth birthday came and left without me acknowledging them and I haven't gotten much sleep. I still exercise and maintain my weight so when I see Wally I still have enough strength to hug him. Yes, I quit the team and I'm now going solo or working with Batman. In fact I'm on a solo mission right now as I look around Star City I jump out of a tree and land on the burglar taking the purse he just stole from a little girl.

"Thanks Robin!" The girl smiles up at me. I pat her on the head and walk away. My stomach growls and I decide why not go to McDonalds' today.

"Wow! You're Robin the superhero right?" The boy at the cashier asks. I nod my head and his eyes widen. "How may I help you sir?" He asks.

"A number 1 please." I tell him he quickly goes to the back and makes my meal himself bringing me my food right after.

"How much?" I ask him.

"Oh no! It's on me." He tells me.

"No just let me-."

"It would mean a lot to me if you let me pay for you." He tells me. I nod my head at him.

"Thanks." I tell him and I head for the door.

"You better hurry." A way too familiar voice says from the corner of the room. I immediately turn around and I see him. Freckled face, soft red hair, vibrant green eyes, and that huge smile that I love to see and missed so much. I move over to him quickly.

"Wally! Is that really you? Please tell me it is." I beg this guy who might just be a guy who looks exactly like Wally. But I'm desperate it's been two years now since I last saw him and my heart hurts more and more every day without him.

"Uh how do you know my name?" He asks and I stare at him.

"What? Don't you know who I am?" I ask him stunned to hear he doesn't recognize me.

"Ya, you're Robin that cool superhero everyone loves because you've saved everybody in town at least three times." Wally tells me.

"And that's all you know about me?" I ask him.

"Um you know Batman? Which is cool I've always wanted to meet the guy. And you of course but I'm a huge Batman fan. No offense."

"C-Can I sit here?" I stutter trying to take this all in.

"Ya, I'll just have my friend sit next to me." He tells me I take the seat across from him and look him up and down.

"You are Wally West right?"

"Yes?" He answers looking at me nervously. "How do you know my name?" He asks me again this time a bit scared.

"Do you run?" I ask him ignoring his question.

"Track." He answers anyway analyzing the situation.

"Do you still go to Central City High School?"

"I uh graduated early . . . I'm in college now."

"And you don't remember me at all?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Where do you live?"

"That's none of your business."

"How fast can you run?"

"I never really timed my fastest." He looks around the room.

"Are you-?"

"That's enough Robin." Another familiar voice says. I look up to find Roy standing next to me.

"Roy! You knew where Wally was all this time?" I asked him. I start to get mad and stand up. "You knew the team was looking for him you knew I couldn't stop trying to find him and you had him all this time!" I pull him by the shirt wanting to smack him in the face.

"Relax Robin you're creating a scene." Roy says looking at all the frightened people.

"I don't care! You had Wally all this time and said nothing."

"Uh why are people looking for me?" I hear Wally ask I look down at him then back at Roy.

"Oh and you also failed to bring his memory back to him."

"Look Robin, how about we go to my house and cool our heads and I'll explain everything to you." Roy says calmly I release his shirt.

"Fine" I mutter. We get to Roy's new place and it's much bigger than the last. Wally sits on his sofa and looks at me I look back at him and it seems like we're playing that eye contest.

"So, are you going to sit down or just stand in the doorway?" Roy asks me and that breaks my focus on Wally. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at Roy.

"Start." I tell him. He sighs sitting next to Wally and he gives me no choice but to sit in the armchair.

"Okay, I didn't have Wally all this time. I found him lost at my school about one year ago."

"What was he doing at your school?" I ask him.

"He graduated early and was enrolled at my school. After realizing he had no idea who I was I figured it would be better not to remind him of everything." Roy says he looks over at Wally who just looks back at him.

"So you can have him all to yourself?" My glare sharpens on him.

"More than that" Roy laughs. "But I thought why would he want to be reminded of all those things? He probably forgot everything for a reason who knows what happened to him in that building two years ago."

"So you're saying that whatever happened to him was so bad that he made himself forget?" I ask him.

"Ya, I mean why else would he only be able to forget being a superhero and the life it came with and not everything about himself completely."

"Wait I was a superhero?" Wally asks alarmed. "Did I know Batman? Were we friends? Did I have a super power? Was it cool?"

"Wait did he lose his super speed?" I ask Roy.

"No." Roy says ruffling the excited Wally's hair. "he just hasn't used it. I know he still has it because of his metabolism it still only takes him seconds to completely digest a meal. And his heals pretty fast. Oh and when he vibrates." Roy sneers at me when he says vibrates and then I realize what he's hinting at. I stand up suddenly in the chair.

"You jerk! You better be joking right now!" I tell him aggressively. Roy turns to Wally and put his face really close to his.

"Wally, tell Robin where you live right now" Roy whispers against Wally's cheek Wally shivers and hesitates before answering.

"Here" He tells me. And I stand there flabbergasted.

"Believe me now?" Roy muses. I grab Roy by his shirt again and punch him in the face.

"Hey!" Wally shouts at me pulling me away from Roy.

"You jerk! You better remind Wally of who I am!" I shout at Roy. And then Wally kicks me out of the house. I sit by the door for a while grumpy, irritated, and depressed. I finally found Wally after all this time only to found out he's been brainwashed by whatever Roy told him. And the worst part is Wally's dating Roy.

I get a phone call that morning and I answer it without checking to see who it is.

"Wally wants to have lunch with you." Roy says from the other line I can hear the disapproval in his voice.

"I'm guessing you told him who I am?" I tell him.

"Do you want to see him or not?"

"Yes!" I answer him quickly sitting up in my bed

"Okay at 12:00 meet him at the Starbucks right across from my school." He tells me.

"Okay I'll be there." I tell him a little too excited and he hangs up the phone. I don't know what to expect mostly because not only did Wally forget me but he seems different. Really different. I go to Starbucks in my Robin costume since he doesn't remember me otherwise. And he's sitting in a chair by himself sipping on his coffee. This is probably the first time I've seen Wally waiting by himself. I enter the quiet restaurant and take the seat in front of him he looks up at me removing his lips from his straw.

"Hey" I greet him.

"Hi, would you like me to get you anything?" He asks.

"No, thanks I'm fine." I tell him. I get a closer look at him than I did last night. For some reason he looks younger and besides that he hasn't changed a bit in appearances. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I ask him.

"Yesterday I gave the best presentation in my Biology class. Everyone said so they even made me redo it so the teacher can video tape it and use it as an example for his other classes." Wally tells me I smile at him realizing something hasn't changed about him.

"Is that your major?" I ask him.

"Biology? Ya."

"What are you aiming to be?" I ask him. I feel ridiculously older than him right now.

"A doctor I really want to help people. Save lives and all you know be my own super hero." Wally tells me.

"But you know now you were a superhero right?"

"Ya, two years ago right? Was I a good super hero?"

"Ya, you were an amazing super hero and boyfriend." I tell him I cover my mouth realizing I said boyfriend by accident. Wally shifts awkwardly in his chair.

"Right, Roy told me about that." Wally says looking down at the table. It gets quiet between us for a few minutes until Wally looks back up at me. "Roy says he doesn't know what happened to me the day I disappeared." Wally says changing the subject.

"Oh do you really want to know?"

"Um you don't have to say it in exact detail. Just a synopsis would do."

"Someone on our team thought you were cheating on me. When actually I have two identities that only you know about so she assumed you were cheating on me with my secret identity. When we went on a mission . . . your last mission they made you risk your life because they were mad at you and you went inside this building and never came out." I explain to him I started to feel depressed about the whole thing.

"So it's your fault." He says bluntly. I look at him confused not understanding. "I mean if you just told them that you were both guys I probably wouldn't have disappeared and still would have been dating you." He tells me. This definitely is not the same Wally.

"You told me no matter what happens not to give away my identity. I was going to but you made me change my mind"

"Oh then it's my fault. Well that sucks." Wally shrugged he continue to drink his coffee.

"Do you regret it?" I ask hesitant.

"Regret what?"

"Forgetting everything."

"Kind of I mean I was a super hero. I worked alongside the Flash and you. I even knew Batman and his real name."

"Wait what did you say?" I ask him. He remembers knowing Batman's real name. He thinks back to what he said.

"Nothing?"

"No, you said you knew Batman's real name."

"Ya, because I also knew yours so obviously I'd know Batman's right? Or am I just assuming stuff?" He answers I sit back in my chair and put my hand through my hair.

"No, you knew his real name."

"Sweet!"

"You really like Batman don't you?" I ask him sitting up straight. Before answering Wally nods his head.

"When I was starting school I saw this huge explosion across the street and the building went on fire. I wanted to go in and help the people trapped inside but the police stopped me. Then Batman came down from the sky entering one of the windows. And he helped every single person inside by himself. He's really amazing." Wally explained to me.

"Would you like to go meet him with me?" I ask

"Right now?" Wally asks me like an excited five year old.

"Ya. All I have to do is call-."

"I would love too! Honestly Robin but I promised Roy I'd wait for him."

"Umm Wally?" I call him trying to piece the words in my head together.

"Ya?"

"Do you think we'll- never mind I'll ask you about this later." I dismiss myself.

"Oh okay." He looks out the window behind me and smiles "there he is." He says getting up as Roy walks inside. Wally wraps his arms around Roy's waist and looks up at him.

"Roy! Robin says he'll take me to meet Batman" Wally tells him still excited.

"Did he now?" Roy says as if he's Wally's father. Roy ruffles Wally's hair and looks over to me.

"Ya, he keeps talking about him so why not?" I tell him. I bring them in the Bat-Mobile. And ya I drive it now. When I search up Batman's location my eyes widen.

"Something wrong?" Wally asks me from the back seat.

"No, not at all." I smile at him driving to the cave. We get inside and Wally's able to get in too because the Zeta Beams remember him. It's been so long since I've been here that the whole place feels different. I enter the mission room to see Batman giving the team a new mission when he stops and sees me.

"Robin?" Conner asks looking over at me and everyone else follows.

"Ah it's Wally!" Megan smiles she flies over to hug him. And Wally stands there wondering who she is.

"Will you be joining us now that you have found Kid?" Aqualad asks trying to hide his happiness.

"I doubt Wally's going to be joining." I tell him.

"What do you mean Robin?" Kaldur asks.

"Wally doesn't remember us." I tell him and everyone stops smiling and looks at Wally.

"What?" He asks.

* * *

Oh sorry Rein. I was actually thinking about making Dick Nightwing but since I turned him 16 instead of 18 I thought I should just eep him as Robin.


	12. Chapter 12 Back to the Cave

Chapter 12 Back at the Cave

"Wally you don't know who I am?" Megan asks him flying away from him.

"No? Are you a superhero too? You're not on the news very often or at all." Wally turns to look at Conner. "Cool! Superman had a son?" Wally asks he walks over to Conner and pinches his skin.

"Ow" Conner says pulling his arm to himself.

"Ah you're a clone." Wally says disappointed.

"How can you tell?" Conner asks

"Well you see his skin-."

"You really lost your memory!" Artemis yells walking up to Wally. He looks over to Roy.

"Well that's what everyone's telling me." Wally frowns. He looks over at Batman and his smile covers the majority of his face. Wally runs over to Batman in human speed. And looks up at him.

"Hi Batman! My name is Wally, Wally West and I'm a huge fan of yours! I told Robin I was and he said I can meet you and here I am meeting the Batman in person!"

"He really did lose his memory. He called you Robin instead of Rob. And he's actually Batman's fan" Artemis tells me.

"How do you feel about this?" Kaldur asks me.

"Heartbroken." I tell him looking at Wally shake Batman's hand.

"Can I have your autograph? I would love to have it and I can put it up on my wall!" Wally says.

"I don't do autographs." Batman tells Wally. "but could you answer a few questions for me?"

"Of course! Anything for Batman" Wally says finally letting go of Batman's hand I move closer to them to listen.

"Do you remember your childhood?" Batman asks Wally.

"Uh ya. Everything I'm supposed too."

"And high school?"

"Ya, there was this one time in English I-."

"You woke up feeling weak and light headed two years ago. Do you remember that?" Batman asks.

"Ya, I went to sleep in like May and woke up in August." Wally tells him.

"Where were you? And who were you with?" Batman asks.

"Uh a dark place? With some dude with a big red smile and green hair he looked like a clown!" Wally laughed. Batman glares at Wally.

"The joker" I muttered realizing this was all his fault. But how could the Joker make Wally disappear from the face of the earth?

"Did he turn you into five year old while you were unconscious?" Batman asks in a very rude way.

"Okay, I think Wally had enough questioning for one day. It's about time he goes home and rests." Roy says taking Wally's hand and pulling him away from Batman.

"But Roy I finally get to meet Batman we can't go home now!" Wally whines.

"Wait why is Roy holding Wally's hand?" Conner asks confused. I look down at the ground.

"Because Roy found him first." I mutter.

"Robin, I'm so sorry" Megan says flying over to me.

"Come on Roy please! Pretty please with sugar on top." Wally begs. Roy rolls his eyes and continues to take Wally outside. "I'll do anything you want?" Wally asks moving close to Roy in a very sexy way he wraps his arms around his neck and I bite my bottom lip as I look at him.

"Fine" Roy releases Wally and he joins me and the rest of the team.

"So, you guys are all superheroes right?" Wally asks looking at us.

"You can say that." Artemis answers looking at Wally suspiciously. "did you get a face lift or something? You look younger" Artemis says pinching Wally's cheeks.

"Uh no. And can you not touch me? I really don't like it when people touch me." Wally says we all look at him wide eyed.

"I thought you forgot about being a super hero, not about who you are." Artemis says.

"I like being touched?" Wally asks he looks over at Roy.

"Ya! You're the most touchy feely person I know! That's why you're the only person Megan hugs on this team."

"Hmm?" Wally hums and looks over at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask him. He nods and I lead him away from everybody else. I bring him to his room at the cave and sit on his bed.

"Is this my room?" He asks me. Looking around and seeing posters of Kid Flash signed by Kid Flash, Wally was really conceited then.

"Ya." I tell him and I pull off my mask. Wally looks at me face stunned.

"Hey you look very familiar now." Wally says he moves closer to me getting a better look at me face.

"Do you know who I am now?" I ask him hoping my plan works.

"Dick Grayson"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Over

"You remember me!" I yell I'm so happy to find this out that I leap forward and give him a huge hug

"Uh Robin? I don't like being touched." He says into my shoulder. Unless it's Roy I think to myself.

"Oh right" I let go of him and look into his eyes.

"Why do I remember you now?" Wally asks.

"Because Wally, Robin was a part of your superhero life but Dick Grayson played a huge role in your personal life."

"Oh okay" He says looking for a chair in the room he finds a wooden one and sits in it.

"Wally, since you remember me." I swallow hard hesitating before I continue. "Do you think we'll ever be together again?" I finally ask him I take his hand and put it gently in mine.

"I don't think so Dick, I mean I am dating Roy now and I uh I really do like-."

"Stop. If you say anymore I might cry" I tell him not letting go of his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." Wally tells me.

"Do you remember the time we spent together?" I ask him hoping that will win him over.

"Ya, there's some blanks but I remember the park, going to your school almost every day, that night when we saw shooting stars. The time that I actually _loved_ you." He tells me I grip unto his hand tightly and he makes a face.

"C-Can't you love me again? We had so many good times together. Oh please Wally you have to come back to me you have to be my boyfriend again. I can't sleep without you. Sometimes I even sleep with Batman and I'm sixteen now!" I tell Wally. He tightens the grip on my hand and I look up at him.

"I kind of still like you I think. I'm not too sure but I'm 100% committed to R-."

"I'll wait for you just come to me any time you're ready. I'll take you back in a heartbeat I promise." I tell him.

"Dick, can you promise me something else?" Wally asks.

"Ya, anything."

"Can you promise me that you'll see other people? You know go out and date and have fun, because I might just stay with Roy." He tells me.

"Okay maybe not anything" I mutter.

"Dick please!" Wally urges me. I look up into those bright green eyes of his. And completely give in.

"I'll try" I tell him. But we all know I won't.

"Thank you." He says and he kisses me lightly on the forehead. I reach for his face wanting more but he pulls back.

"Just one." I beg and he leans back into me. I start off kissing him softly and gently and then speed up the paste he moves faster and I know he still has that super speed somewhere. I moan into his mouth and hungrily bite his tongue he whimpers and pulls back.

"I should go find Roy now." He says getting up to leave I follow him out wishing I can get more, wishing that we could be back together right now. I've never hated someone more than I hate Roy but then I started to hate myself because I should have found Wally before Roy did. If I went with Batman to save those people from that fire like I was supposed to I would have, but I thought looking where I thought Wally would have been that day was a better decision.

"You know Wally, if you want to be Kid Flash again we can help you and train you." Kaldur tells Wally.

"My superhero name was Kid Flash? Wait I was Kid Flash!" Wally asks.

"Um yes. Do you know him?" Kaldur asks not knowing how to treat Wally's excitement.

"Dude everyone thinks I'm dead! There's even a statue in remembrance of me in Central City! I was an awesome guy!" Wally shouts. Roy puts on arm around Wally's shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks Kaldur. I've already decided that it's best if Wally stays away from the superhero gig." Roy tells Kaldur.

"Oh so he can touch Wally." Artemis mutters rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean you've decided? What about Wally's decision?" I ask Roy.

"Wally agrees with me. We've already discussed this last night."

"Ya, but that's before he knew he was one of the best teenage superheroes out there" I argue with Roy.

"No, it's okay Robin. I mean it will be really hard to study for Med School when I have to do heroic things every now and then." Wally joins in

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Ya, I'm sure." Wally tells me. Roy smiles realizing my defeat.

"Oh Robin I have something I need to talk to you about." Roy says.

"Are you sure you want to be alone in a room with me right now?" I threaten him I swear if Wally wasn't here he'd be dead by now.

"Ya." Roy says he moves away from Wally and leads me outside of the cave before leaving I can hear Wally yell

"If I'm Kid Flash why do I have posters of myself all over my room?"

Roy takes me outside to the beach and I look at him as he finds the right words to say.

"Wally's mine now." He starts or the wrong words.

"Only because you stole him from me!" I yell at Roy.

"Robin listen. When I found Wally I immediately realized he was different. His face hasn't aged a bit but he looked younger and he had no idea who I was and was staying with a total stranger. I didn't want to tell any of you that I found him because I knew you all would press being Kid Flash again down his throat and that's not what he wanted anymore when I found him. He wanted to be normal he didn't want his life in danger anymore or to disappear from this planet again. He just wanted to be Wally West and be happy being himself. Of course it took me a while to get him to move out and stay with me but when I did I made up the rules for him to live by, I kept him off the Justice League's radar, and I kept him safe from all the people that would hurt him intentionally or unintentionally."

"And turned him into a five year old while doing so." I mutter.

"No, I found him like that Professor Zoom and The Joker did that."

"Wait Professor Zoom?"

"How else did both Martian Man Hunter and Zatara not find him? Professor Zoom ran Wally into a whole other dimension for five months the same five months he thinks he's been 'sleeping' in."

"That explains so much." I tell myself.

"Look Robin as much as I love Wally. I'm not really dating him just to be with him I'm dating him to protect him. And you have to understand that and let go of him."

"But Roy I don't-."

"Please Robin. Haven't you heard that saying 'if you love something let it go'?"

"Well considering the fact that Wally isn't a thing that saying doesn't apply to me." I tell Roy.

"Robin please I'm not going to ask anymore. You have to do what's best for both you and Wally." Roy says. I feel my head start to hurt as the tears overload in my eyes pushing their way out on my cheeks.

"Do I really? I've waited so long to be with him again. And now I have to stay away from him for good?" I cry. Roy puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You can always just be friends. Wally would love that. And I would love it if you never kiss my boyfriend again." Roy tells me. He gives my shoulder one last pat and walks away. I continue to cry and I take the ring Wally gave me I kiss it and throw it into the ocean.

"Goodbye Wally. Goodbye my first and only love." I cry even louder putting my hands in my face. Crying against the waves of the ocean and everything just seems silent.

* * *

And that's the end of "Above the Limit" Ahh I hate how I always go for sad endings but show no fear BirdFlash fans I am in the process of making a sequel! A sequel? Yes, a sequel it's titled "Under the Sky" hehe get it? Above the Limit and the Sky is the Limit so this is Under the Sky-no? whatever. Moving on I should get the first chapter uploaded by Monday for time gap reasons and I really hope all of you guys read it! It will be written from Wally, Dick, and Roy's POV from time to time and I hope you guys will really like it!

Special thanks to Rein! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I love how you gave me a review/comment for every single chapter I wrote it means a lot to me to know what you're thinking after every chapter and you did and grr You're AWESOME! I hope to see you and more reviewers like you in the near future especially for "Under the Sky". And I really love how in some reviews you seem to talk directly to the characters you're just so cool to me! I hope to see you around FF and hopefully be friends. ^-^

And thanks to everyone for reading/adding my story to their favorites and alerts/reviews. I love getting emails at 3 in the morning that says one of those lol. See you guys in "Under the Sky"! -Love Kid Flash Lover (well that's the name I wanted)


End file.
